Turner Family Life
by lovetheturners
Summary: Little stories about the Turners. Has some series 6 spoilers.
1. Gross

Patrick walked into Timothy's room, he had been quiet all night.

"You're not happy about the news of a baby."

"Dad...I read biology books and medical journals and not to mention what the boys say at school," he paused, "I just never understood why there are so many babies. It is gross! Now you and Mum." He shivers in disgust.

Patrick laughing said, "Tim. You and I have talked about this before."

"The biology. I didn't think about you and Mum doing it!"

"Tim, I told you on the day of the wedding that weddings are about love. Marriages are about love too or at least they should be," he said thinking briefly of the Watts' marriage, "love in a marriage is expressed in a personal, private way...ways that go beyond the mushy stuff that you complain about."

"Dad...can you not talk about this. Mum used to be a nun!"

"Tim," Patrick was trying hard not to laugh, "This kind of love requires commitment and maturity. The way you think about these things will change when you are ready for both of those."

"Never!"

"Well you have plenty of time to get used to the idea of a new brother or sister. Get some sleep, but Tim you know you can always talk to me."

Patrick went in the bedroom and Shelagh asked, "Is he okay?"

"He will be. I believe the word he used was gross."

Shelagh thought for a moment, blushed and said, "Oh."

Both of them started laughing.


	2. Can you hear me now?

Patrick and Shelagh were lying in bed. Shelagh had been feeling so much better the past few weeks. She definitely more energy.

It was a warm evening for May. She was thinking of the summer ahead and hoped it wouldn't be too hot.

They were both on their sides with Patrick's arms around her and his hands where they seem to always be, on her slightly expanded belly.

Suddenly Shelagh said, "Oh!"

"What is wrong?" Patrick said alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong Patrick. I felt a flutter. I felt our baby move."

"Oh my love" he said with a big smile and leaned over and kissed her.

The following evening, Timothy came into the sitting room to find Shelagh lying on the sofa with Patrick leaning over her.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Timothy asked quite shocked by this unusual sight.

"Shush!" Patrick responded hold one hand out like a copper stopping traffic.

As Timothy walked closer, his father lifted his head and smile at his wife.

"A bit faint, but a got a steady one thirty," he said and holding up the pinard in his hand, he asked Timothy, "Do you want to have a go?"

"Really?"

"I don't see why not," he paused, "If Mum doesn't mind."

"Never mind me, I am just lying here. Tim, you might as well as I will never be able to hear it."

"Oh love, you will hear this little one's heartbeat plenty after it's born."

"What do I do?" Timothy asked taking Patrick spot next to Shelagh.

"Right here was a good spot for me. Put your ear to it and listen….do you hear?"

"Shush!" Tim said.

Shelagh held back a laugh like father like son, she thought.

"I think I heard it," Tim looked up with a smile.

"It will get stronger," Shelagh explained, "It is still quite early."

"You can have a go again. Perhaps next week or the week after," Patrick said.

"Dad are you really going to wait a whole week before you listen again?"

"Knowing your Dad he will be listening every day."

Patrick smiled his biggest smile and winked at his wife.

"Yes, that's what I thought too," Shelagh laughed.

"You are crazy Dad."

"Tim, I listened to your little heart quite a few time as well."

"You did?"

"Of course. I will never forget hearing you the first time. It was as exciting as today is for this little one," he said putting his hand on Shelagh's belly.

"I wish you would stop touching her constantly."

"Not a chance."


	3. Africa

Shelagh was exhausted she was feeling sick, but not as bad as it once was. She was comfortable and just about asleep when she heard Patrick come home from his call.

When he entered the bedroom, she asked, "How was it?"

"Fine. I am not sure I was needed. Sister Julienne had things well in hand."

"I can't believe she is on call like one of the young nurses," Shelagh said.

"I can't believe that you are awake. Are the children asleep?"

"Yes they are asleep."

"Really!"

Shelagh did not have to look at face to know what he was getting at. She could hear it in his voice.

"Not tonight Patrick I am much too tired."

Patrick was disappointed. It had been weeks since Shelagh was not too tired.

Patrick climbed in bed and nuzzled up to her. "Oh well, there will always be South Africa," he sighed.

"Patrick," she said in a sharp 'why don't you understand me' and 'I am full of hormones' kind of voice.

"Shelagh, I was just teasing. Seriously I understand...unless you want to change your mind."

"Not tonight, but soon.

"Patrick, you were right though."

"About what?"

She placed his hand on her still trim abdomen, "There will always be Africa."

"We could turn some heads if we called this baby Africa," Patrick giggled.

"We would have one less child, because I am certain Timothy would run away."

Patrick laughed, "You are feeling better you have gotten your sense of humor back. Promise me one thing when you are ready to reminisce our trip to Africa, you will wear your nighty."

Shelagh did not respond.

Later that week, Shelagh retired for the night while Patrick was finishing reading an article in the sitting room. When Patrick came into the bedroom Shelagh was sitting up in bed wearing her bri-nylon nighty.

He smiled and said,"Hello Africa!"

(Note: Hello Africa = Hello Nurse)


	4. Spider

Timothy was not happy. He was told to tidy his room. He was working on his maths and was searching everywhere for a rubber to correct some errors.

Patrick came into his room and found him digging through a drawer and saw how cluttered it was.

"You are going to sort through this mess on Saturday before you get your hands on my _Lancet_ ," Patrick said waving his hand around the room and finished by pointed at the opened drawer.

Now he was sorting through bits of old pencils and odds and ends. There were rubber bands, marbles and odd dominos. Somehow he had managed to collect a whole assortment of things. He even found a small black rubber spider. He actually almost jumped when he saw it. It looked almost real.

Smiling he had an idea. When he was finished his task, he left the spider on the tea tin in the kitchen. Then he sat down to enjoy the medical publication.

He was completely engrossed in an article when he heard a very loud and panicked, "AHHH!"

"Shelagh what's the matter," Patrick said as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Spider!"

Timothy was watching the scene smiling. He noticed his father looking at him with almost as smile as he assured his wife that it was just a toy.

Timothy thought the whole episode was funny even if Mum did not.

"Timothy, that was not very nice," Shelagh said, but she too was laughing now that she knew it wasn't real.

"Perhaps you should go out and get some fresh air if you are so bored that you have time for practical jokes," she scolded.

When Timothy said goodnight after a relaxing evening which his father had not been called out, he was given permission to read for a bit before turning out his light.

Patrick poked his head in and said, "Light out, son."

Reluctantly Timothy put his book down and reached over to turn out his lamp, but before he could he jerk his body away.

"Something wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Nope. Goodnight Dad."

Patrick knew Timothy was hiding that he was startled because on his lamp was the spider.

When he entered their bedroom, Shelagh asked, "So?"

"He tried to hide it, but he jumped."

"You are going to find it next," she laughed.

Sure enough Patrick opened the medicine cabinet to shave the following morning and startled slightly because there was the spider.

He thought it was funny that he knew it was a toy, but he still reacted when he saw the little spider. He also decided it was Shelagh's went in Angela's room and set it on the pile of clean nappies.

Shelagh's response when she reached for a nappy was not as shocking as the first time. She suspected Patrick, so she left in his drawer on top of his clean handkerchiefs.

This continued for days….Patrick left it on Timothy's toothbrush...Timothy left it in Shelagh's sewing box...Shelagh left it on the piano keys...Timothy left it on the telephone...Patrick left it under some drying dishes...Shelagh left it on the toilet paper.

Weeks went by and she did not see it or hear about it. She wondered if it was accidently flushed.

One day she was dusting Timothy's room and she moved a cup containing pencils and behind it was the spider.

She realized that Patrick must have found it and left it for Timothy who had yet to see it. She decided to leave it for Tim to find. He could decide if this little game should continue…...

 **My family played this game over the holiday break with a beetle sticker. I too thought it was flushed until I came across it this week in a bin belonging to my daughter. I left it. At the time I was also thinking that I had run out of Turner stories….**


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

"I am cross, but not with you," Shelagh said to Timothy.

It was a few days before her wedding to Patrick and Timothy had been telling her what he overheard in the sweet shop. According to what he said she was being compared to a divorced woman.

She wasn't cross with Timothy as he was just a boy and really did not understand the enormity of her decision to leave the order and marry. Although his mother had only been gone for two years, Timothy seemed so unsure about what life would be like when she became his father's wife.

During the afternoons they spent together he often asked her questions. Some questions were easy...

"Will you do our washing after the wedding?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Will you make shepherd's pie? It is my favorite. Granny Parker makes it for me."

Some questions were not so easy…

"Where will you sleep after the wedding?"

"In your father's room with him."

"Why? We have a small room that could be your own."

"Well married people share a room"

"Why? You do know that Dad snores."

Shelagh chuckled and said, "Does he. Timothy surely you remembered that your Mum and Dad shared a room….They loved each other just liked your father and I do now. When people love each other they share a bed," Shelagh explained hoping the questions would end.

"Oh like after Mum died I slept with Dad for awhile until I was ready to leave him. I guess married people don't like leaving each other even when they are sleeping."

Shelagh sighed, "Yes."

It was the afternoon after Shelagh spent her first night on Patrick's sofa. They were waiting for Patrick to come home so they could begin making room for the cubs' party.

Timothy asked,"Why did you sleep on the sofa and not in Dad's bed?"

"Because I am smaller and your father is too big for the sofa."

Timothy was silent for a while. In the meantime Patrick arrived and Timothy asked both of them, "Why doesn't Auntie Shelagh sleep with you now like after the wedding?"

Patrick answered quickly, "Because it wouldn't be right."

"Why?"

"Because we aren't married yet."

Shelagh added, "We need God's blessing."

"Why would God care where you sleep as long as you say your prayers before you go to sleep."

"Timothy!" Patrick said impatiently. How could he answer these questions to a boy? He wished his son was right and Shelagh could share his bed. Instead he would wait a couple more nights until after they were married to hold her all night.

Shelagh put her hand on Patrick's arm and said, "Timothy, think about the habit that I wore," she paused, "the habit and the stockings covered me for modesty. Because I would not be comfortable sleeping with my clothes on, I will sleep here in the sitting room for privacy."

Shelagh held her breath waiting for more questions. She herself could poke holes in her explanation. Starting with the obvious next question...why is modesty not so important once you are married.

Thankfully Timothy accepted her explanation and Patrick seemed equally relieved and mouthed "Thank you" above Timothy's head.

More Than Three Years Later…

Timothy had a few days to get over his original gross reaction about Mum having a baby. The excitement in the house helped, but he could not forget about it entirely.

He was lying in bed, but not yet asleep. He allowed his mind to take him where it wanted to go. It was hard to believe that young girls like Angela's mother were having babies just a year or two older than he is now...and boys the same age were part of it. He had been taught that there are certain things meant for marriage.

Then he started to remember a conversation they had before the wedding about sleeping arrangement. He remembered not quite understanding why Mum would want to sleep with Dad. He also remembered having an abundant amount of questions as to why she had to sleep in the sitting room during the bomb threat.

Now he understood the answer to all those questions. He suddenly felt sorry for Dad and Mum for having to answer his silly questions. Good thing Mum was there or Dad would have been in bloody trouble trying to answer his questions. It may have turned into a premature biology lesson.

One thing he knew for sure was he did not want to think about everything that happened in their bed, but he did know they belong there together.

He noticed Mum peeking in at him. "You're not sleeping?"

"No...I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's silly...I was just remembering the horrible questions I was asking before the wedding."

"Horrible questions?"

"Yes about sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?...Ah yes. I remember, you thought I should have my own bedroom."

"I was a kid. Thanks for being so patient with me."

"Thank you for not asking anymore uncomfortable questions."

"I'll do my best."

"Well now it is time for you get some sleep. Good night dearest."

"Good night Mum."


	6. Birthday Cake

Shelagh woke to the sound of babbling coming from Angela's cot. She smiled, thinking no sound could be better to wake up to. Angela was typically a happy baby, but today was extra special. Today was Angela's first birthday.

Shelagh had pinched herself numerous times over this year still not believing that she was this precious girl's mum. Quietly she got up hoping not to disturb Patrick. She enjoyed her special time with Angela in the morning.

She waited until after she had changed her soggy nappy and they had entered the kitchen before she started singing 'Happy Birthday to you.' Angela looked up at her mum and touched her face as if to say 'I love you.'

"Today is a special day Angela," Shelagh told her as she set her in the highchair for breakfast.

Shelagh was just about to feed a spoonful of porridge to Angela when she smiled and said, "Dadda!"

Shelagh turned surprised having not heard Patrick approaching.

"Is someone having a birthday today?" Patrick asked.

"Dadda, " Angela laughed as Patrick kissed her loudly on her neck.

"Does mummy want one too?" he asked.

The answer came from behind him, "NO! It is too early for all this mushy stuff."

"T-t-t," Angela called.

"Happy Birthday Ange!" Timothy answered.

"Everyone is up so early...it is Saturday."

"But it is a very special day," Patrick said.

"I just heard everyone else get up. You are not quiet Dad."

"I did not hear him get up," Shelagh said.

"You were too busy singing. I woke to your rendition of Happy Birthday," Patrick said.

"Well I have a busy day. I need to make a cake…"

"Oh I was hoping Mrs. B would make the cake," Timothy interrupted.

"Timothy!" Patrick scolded.

"Dad, we all know no one makes a cake like Mrs. B."

"He is right Patrick. My baking does not compare to Mrs. B's."

After a family breakfast, Patrick went out on his rounds. While Shelagh cleaned up, Timothy played with Angela.

Shelagh finished her work and joined the children. She was planning to start the cake when Angela was napping. Angela who was not yet walking, crawled over to Shelagh who picked her up. Shelagh was tickling her and she was laughing.

"Mum, I am surprised she has any giggles left. We played peek-a-boo forever and she just kept laughing," Timothy said.

"I could hear you and I kept peeking in through the hatch."

There was a knock at the door.

"Did Dad forget his key again?"

"Angela and I will go see," Shelagh said as she picked the baby up and went towards the hall

To her surprise, Sister Julienne was at the door. "Hello Sister, do come in."

"I hope I have not come at an inconvenient time, but Mrs. B asked that I deliver this straight away."

In her hands was a cake tin. Timothy who must have heard 'Mrs. B' came running over to take the tin.

"Splendid!"

"Timothy was just saying this morning that my cakes do not compare with those that Mrs. B makes."

"She does have a talent with confections," Sister agrees, "All of us at Nonnatus wanted to contribute to this special day. It was Sister Monica Joan who suggested the cake."

Laughing Shelagh said, "That does not surprise me at all."

After Timothy took the cake Sister Julienne had taken Angela from her mother's arms and they had all moved into the sitting room. Sister Julienne put her down, but continued to hold her fingers allowing her to take some steps.

"Oh Shelagh, she will be walking soon!" Sister exclaimed.

"I know. She walks holding onto the rails on the playpen. I will be chasing after her soon."

"Mum's going to get a lot of exercise," Timothy said and they all laughed.

"Do you have a special celebration planned?"

"Not really. She is still too little, but we wanted a cake."

"Well you shall have cake and as a gift to you dear Shelagh, you do not have to spend your afternoon baking."

Their visit continued and Patrick arrived home.

"Dad, Sister brought a cake from Mrs. B!" Tim informed him the minute he entered the room.

Patrick responded while trying not to smile too much. "That was very kind of her. Hello Sister," he added looking towards their guest as he scooped the birthday girl up into his arms. "How is the birthday princess?" he said as he blew on her belly and she laughed.

"She is going to be worn out from so much laughing," Shelagh said.

"I really must be getting back. It is almost time for luncheon."

"Can I drive you Sister?"

"Thank you Dr. Turner, but stay with your family...I quite enjoy the walk."

She kissed Angela and said good bye. Shelagh walked her to the door.

Sister hugged Shelagh and said,"Every time I see you with your family, I am reminded that your life is exactly as it should be. You chose the right path."

"Thank you Sister."

When Shelagh walked into the kitchen Timothy was eying the cake tin.

"Mum can we have the cake with lunch or do we have to wait until tonight?"

"Timothy, you remind me of how much I miss Sister Monica Joan."


	7. Patience

When Shelagh married Patrick and moved into the flat she was unprepared. After years of convent living, her new life with a man and another in training was foreign to her.

She had developed skills in the religious life that were very useful. The most important one being patience. It took patience to understand how men can ignore the most obvious. The best example would be the toilet. Shelagh found herself coming in behind them and needing to clean up after their poor practices...Patience.

It took patience to realize that Patrick found opening himself up difficult. He could explain medical information compassionately or console a patient in their time of need. However when he was hurt, he needed her patience and love to breakdown the wall that he was accustomed to building around himself... Patience.

Shelagh had grown accustom to the fact that she was expected to handle certain things without being asked. However It also took patience to realize that sometimes he would deny her offers for help because of his male ego. Even though he would rather she just handle it, he would attempt it on his own which typically leads to frustration...Patience.

She should have insisted more forcefully to take over immediately when Patrick set out the typewriter. She was after all the receptionist, but she had her own project for the evening.

"Hells bells."

"Patrick, I told you I'll do that."

"No, no, you're busy...mending your dress," he sniped mockingly.

"It is not a dress it is my uniform and I am not mending it. I'm letting it out at the seams so I

can look cool, calm, collected and professional during the inspection," as she spoke her mind trying to grasp the last of her patience, she looked at Patrick who was looking to her. At once they both realize how ridiculous they were acting and started laughing.

They both knew they were irritated by the stress of the maternity home inspection. It was not like them to behave this way. Shelagh typically plows ahead into challenges and Patrick...Well he plows ahead as well unless the emotional toll is too great and then he retreats into himself. They have learned through the years that communication is what makes their bond stronger. They are partners in life both in their marriage and in their professions.

Laughing Patrick reached out to her as his way of bridging the gap between the words that passed his lips and the way he felt.

She stood, walked forward to take his outstretched hand and sat on his lap.

"We could try being cool, calm, professional now really," he suggested.

"Yes, we could but I am not convinced that will speed up my mending or your typing," she replied.

"We'll pull through. We always do," he concluded and leaned in and kissed her. He hoped he could take back his rude comments with his lips.

Shelagh looked into his eyes and said, "I understand how important the maternity home is to you. It is important to me as well. We will do everything we can to prepare for the inspection. Whatever happens we still have this to look forward to."

Shelagh took his hand and held it to her expanding belly.

"I know...I am so lucky to have you and our children...all our children."

They sat together for a few moments and then each went back to their tasks feeling calmer. Once Shelagh completed her uniform, Patrick moved over and allowed her to take over at the typewriter while he dictated.

They were both tired the next morning for having stayed up so late. However by working together, they were ready for the inspection and they day ahead….or so they thought….


	8. Story Time

"Okay little miss, arms up," Patrick said as he lifted Angela's dress over her head and put her nightgown on. "Now it is time to wash up."

"Noooo."

"Yes, mummy wouldn't like it if you went to sleep dirty."

Settling together on a chair in Angela's tiny room. Patrick opened the book.

"Alright now, let's see…'It is said that the effect of eating too much lettuce is "soporific.'"

Dad, lettuce what? That makes no sense," Timothy was standing in the entrance to Angela's room listening to Patrick read to her.

"Tim, I means drowsy...now let me get on with it."

"Flopsy!" Angela said.

"Let's see...here…'the Flopsy Bunnies went across the field to a rubbish heap, in the ditch outside Mr. McGregor's garden.'"

"uh-huh mista grega...bunnies...bunnies, mumma bunny, daddy bunny."

"That's my girl you tell Daddy the story," Patrick said.

"Flopsy, bunnies, mista grega…" Angela continued while yawning.

Aware of how tired she was Patrick added, "The End...Let's get you all tucked up. Goodnight my sweet girl," he added as he kissed the brow of his almost asleep child.

Following behind Timothy back to the sitting room, Patrick could tell Tim was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You reading to Angela."

"Whyever is that funny?"

"Because you never ever read to me when I was little."

"I missed a lot when you were little. Mummy did most everything while I was busy getting the National Health up and going in Poplar."

"Now Mum is out delivering Mrs. Henderson's baby and you are reading about Flopsy bunnies."

"Tim, I wish I had read to you about Flopsy."

"Dad, thank goodness, you didn't. I can't understand why she like those stories so much."

"I seem to remember you were partial to _Mother Goose_. I read to you plenty when it was just the two of us."

"Yes, we always seemed to read all the sad stories like _Charlotte's Web_."

"and _Old Yeller_ ," Patrick added, "They gave you an excuse to cry."

"I seem to remember that you were the one crying."

"Me?" Patrick ask incredulously, "perhap you should find your old _Mother Goose_ book, so we can all take a break from Flopsy bunnies."

"Dad, if squirrels scare her how is she going to handle spiders, black birds snipping noses, and broken crowns?"

"Good point. Flopsy it is then."

"I sometimes wondered if you were fixing broken crowns while you were on your housecalls"

Patrick laughed and thought about the years he and Tim were on their own. They read books that were not sad like _Treasure Island_ and _Peter Pan_. Well perhaps _Peter Pan_ was a bit sad when the lost boys wanted a Mum.

Surprisingly he found comfort in sad stories. They gave him a different reason to be sad if only for a bit. He and Tim had survived and on the other end of the dark tunnel was one caring individual who pulled them out of the darkness. Shelagh pulled him away from all the sad stories and into the light.

"Tim, I think I'll just pop over and check on how Mum is getting on."

"Okay, I'll be here reading this book that is not sad at all," Tim said with a smile.


	9. Uncharitable Thoughts

It was rapidly becoming quite a week. After the news for the hospital board and the pending inspection, there was the meeting at Nonnatus House where Sister Ursula made it quite clear that they were on their own when it came to the maternity home.

Shelagh's patience with Sister Ursula had long since worn thin. The fact that she took Sister Julienne place as head of Nonnatus did not sit well with her. Then there was her meddling with the clinic appointments by instituting tickets. Shelagh was certainly glad she was no longer bound by the vow of obedience... the one that would require her to be obedient to Sister Ursula.

Her vows to Patrick seemed easier to keep than those she made for the religious life. She and Timothy were in the kitchen when Patrick came home.

"Hello dear," she greeted him at the door to the hall giving him a quick kiss as she does most evenings.

"Daddy," Angela ran to him and he scooped her up.

"I just had a conversation with Nurse Crane," Patrick said.

"Oh," Shelagh responded somewhat distracted.

"She said the Sister Ursula has instituted twenty minutes for home visits," he stated.

"What! Bloody heh!" Shelagh exclaimed, but stopped herself from completing what she was about to say.

"Mum!" Timothy said shocked.

"Oh I am sorry. I am not sure what came over me," she said.

"I think you have heard Dad say it a few too many times," Tim said.

"Me?" Patrick questioned.

"Even I know better than to say that at home," Tim added.

"At home? Does that mean that you use bad language away from home?" Shelagh asked.

"Tim, don't answer that," Patrick warned with a wink.

"Patrick, don't encourage him."

"I don't know why he blamed me," Patrick said quite indignant.

"Because we hear you when you think we don't," Tim answered.

"What?"

"Just the other day, when you were fixing the drip in the sink, I heard you say it a few times," Shelagh answered.

"I heard worse," Timothy added.

"And you?" Patrick asked Angela who just smiled at her Daddy.

"Mum told me to practice my piano so that Angela wouldn't hear."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Really," she answered.

"What about you?" Patrick asked Shelagh.

"Me!"

"Not too long ago, you would never dare say anything inappropriate...but what about your 'uncharitable thoughts'? Patrick laughed.

"Unchar...oh! I remember you encouraging me," she laughed back.

"Of course, I was having some myself. I would venture that mine were worse than yours."

"Uncharitable thoughts about what?" Tim asked.

Patrick answered, "In South Africa, the Sargeant …" He explained how they had to push the truck.

"You pushed a truck! Mum too?" Tim asked.

"Yes, along with Fred and Reverend Hereward," Patrick answered.

Timothy continued to ask questions and Patrick explained the politics of South Africa while Shelagh set the table.

Once they were all seated, Shelagh said, "Patrick, I am concerned that they can't provide adequate care with just twenty minutes for visits."

"As is Nurse Crane."

"Poor Sister Julienne, she can't do anything about it," Shelagh said disheartened.

"Why can't she speak out about something that is wrong?" Tim asked.

"She must live by her vows...chastity, poverty and obedience," Shelagh explained.

"You didn't."

"Tim!" Patrick said.

"No Patrick. It's alright. I did...I never broke any if my vows while I was still in the order. I left the order the day I left the sanatorium."

"I just thought…"

"I know what you thought and I am sure you are not the only one."

"Tim that was a long time ago," Patrick added thinking that he wasn't sure he wanted his attempt to break her vows known. Remembering how he lost his senses in the parish hall.

Shelagh looked at him as if knowing what he was thinking. "I was unhappy and then I realize what would make me happy was being in a family with you...both of you."

"I'll never understand how he managed to convince you."

"Well there's a crushing verdict," Patrick added.

They all laughed.


	10. Darts

Patrick finished up with Mrs. Wallace's difficult delivery. He had trouble understanding why she would not take her baby. He and Shelagh are so desperate for their baby and here a mother did not want hers.

On his way home he remembered his conversation with Timothy. Clearly his son was upset with him for not wanting to talk about Shelagh's condition. What Timothy did not understand was that he did not know what to tell him. The not knowing was what was so difficult.

On a whim he decided to stop for a bottle or two. If Timothy was wanting something from him that he was not giving he would try to make things right.

He was aware that if Shelagh found out he bought ale for Timothy, she would be angry for certain. He was surprised when he got home to find that Timothy had gone to see Shelagh on his own.

Patrick was glad because he knew Tim needed some reassurance that seeing Shelagh would give him. Also he felt terrible that he was unable to visit her himself. At Mrs. Wallace's he had kept thinking of her all alone at visiting hours.

Timothy thought he was in trouble when he came home after his Dad. His father even thanked him for going to see Mum. Then when he pulled out the ale, Tim was completely surprised. Tim had tasted his father's from time to time, but he had never had his own.

Tim watched as he opened one bottle and poured it into two glasses.

"Here son, I am sorry I did not explain things to you well enough. The truth is I really do not know what is going to happen."

"I know Dad. Mum helped me understand."

"Of course she did. This is so difficult, because I am a doctor and I can't make it right. I know what can go wrong, but not how to stop it happening."

"Mum said that you both know too much."

"She did. How was she? I worry about her being alone."

"She was glad to see me. It was so nice. I have missed her."

"Of course you have. Poor Angela does not understand what is happening at all."

"Dad what if something happens to the baby?"

"Mum will be very sad for awhile...we all will be. What makes it so hard is that this baby was never supposed to happen. This is our one chance. There likely will not be another. In my experience the best way for a woman to overcome the loss of a baby is a new baby. Your Mum would never be able to have that."

"She has Angela."

"Yes, and she was perfectly happy with you and Angela until this baby came along."

"Dad I do not want to talk about how this baby came along."

"No," finishing his glass he opened the second bottle, "You know if we were in a pub, we would probably throw some darts. I'll get them from the cupboard."

Clearly Patrick was out of practice. He did fair better than Timothy.

"Dad that was miles off bull's eye," they laughed.

"Me! You need practice," Patrick teased.

When Timothy missed the board together and the dart landed in the door they both laughed.

"What was it you said about the being miles off bull's eye?"

Timothy did not want to think about what Mum would say about the hole in the door. He could not imagine what Mum would say about anything he and Dad were doing.

Timothy belched and they laughed. Tim was feeling better than he had in a long time. It was seeing Mum and now spending real time with Dad. The feeling the ale gave helped.

Eventually they both collapsed in the chairs still laughing.

"Dad thanks for this."

"Tim whatever happens with this baby family life won't change."

"But I'll change."

Patrick laughs, "You've been changing for 15 years and I love you just the same."

Patrick realized that perhaps Tim had something about men talking in pubs. The words that mattered did slip out easier after imbibing a bit.

"We need our beds. You have school and I have work tomorrow."

In the morning, Patrick opened his eyes to Angela staring at him. Glancing at the clock he realized that they overslept.

Jumping out of bed, he called, "Tim, Tim, get up!" he turned to Angela, "Go get Tim."

Quickly he threw on clothes and rushed to check on Tim. Luckily Tim was up and dressed.

"Dad, why did you let me sleep so late. I am going to miss my bus."

"I overslept."

He handed him money for lunch and a piece of bread and told him to run.

He set about making tea for himself and toast for Angela, when he spotted the bottles on the table in the sitting room. He quickly put them in the rubbish and rinsed the glasses. He decided that perhaps he should empty the can. It may be his home, but he did not want Mrs. Penney to know that he drank two ales or worse Timothy drank some too.

He just finished cleaning up and there was a knock on the door. Expecting Mrs. Penney, he was surprised to see Sister Julienne.

"Good morning Doctor Turner. I am scheduled to help at the surgery this morning. I thought that I would come early to see if I could help with anything."

"Thank you Sister. Angela and I are waiting for Mrs. Penny."

"And how is Shelagh?"

"No change. She is just waiting. Timothy went to see her last night. I was called out to Mrs. Wallace."

"Oh yes, but Timothy is not yet sixteen."

"Apparently no one realized his age. I think the visit was exactly what he and Shelagh needed"

"I am sure you are quite right. Take your time enjoy your tea. I will visit with Angela. You look like you did not get very much sleep last night."

Patrick thought, good thing she did not see Timothy, because he looked worse.

Timothy came home from school turned on the telly and fell asleep on the sofa. He woke with Angela staring at him.

Winter 1963

The storm raged outside, it had been a cold stormy winter. Feeling a bit stir crazy. Timothy rummaged through a cupboard looking for something to do.

"Dad?"

Patrick looked up to see Tim smiling and holding up the dart board.

"Okay..." Patrick said not quite sure what Shelagh would say if a dart landed in the door..

Shelagh watched while the two took it in turns and barely hit the target at all. She smiled because they were laughing and having fun.

She stood up and said, "My turn."

"At this?" Patrick questioned holding out the darts.

"Yes."

Shelagh took a few moments to aim and then threw her first dart which landed a hair off bull's eye."

She turned and smiled at their dropped jaw expressions.

"Beginner's luck," Tim said.

She threw her second dart and it hit the bull's eye. "Beginner's luck?" she laughed.

"Do they have a dart board hidden away at Nonnatus House?" Patrick asked.

"No, of course not. I just have good aim."

"Well I am glad you set your arrow on me, because you are one talented wife," Patrick said twirling her in his arms, "and I love you."

"Oh now you've gone and ruined it with all this mushy stuff."

From across the room, Angela who had been drawing on her own, looked up and said,"Uck, mushy stuff."

Patrick said, "Not another one!"

And they all laughed.


	11. Unrecognisable life

"We have to be proud of our children and give them all the love we have. Your daughter needs you. Go to her. Be a proud father to her."

After his conversation with Mr. Robbins, Patrick was anxious to go home to his family. He wanted to hold both his children tight. He was not sure how receptive Timothy would be to a hug, so he may have to settle for a pat on the back. Hopefully he would be in for the evening. It had been a busy week and he had been called out almost every night.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the flat was the warm glow of light and the murmur of happy voices. This was home. This was family. He and Tim survived two long years with just themselves and now he could not remember how they managed.

"Hello family," his happy greeting took them by surprise.

"Oh hello dear, we were in the middle of some complicated figures and I did not hear you come home," Shelagh walked over to greet him with a quick, non mushy kiss. Typically she meets him in the hall.

"How was your day? You must be tired. You were out most of last night again."

"Yes, there certainly have been a lot of babies. Makes me wonder what was happening nine months ago," he said quietly hoping only Shelagh would hear him.

"Patrick!" she laughed.

"What'd he say?" Timothy asked.

"Nothing you want to hear about dearest."

Patrick walked over and scooped Angela out of the playpen. He held her close and took in her baby scent.

Shelagh watching him asked, "Is everything alright Patrick."

"Couldn't be better. I was just taking a moment to appreciate what I have," he said as he walked over to Timothy and squeezed his shoulder.

"Dad, I am in the middle of maths."

Looking over his shoulder, Patrick said, "Tim, negative one plus three is not four."

"Oh how did I miss the negative again!"

"Well you can take a break and help set the table now," Shelagh said.

When they were all sitting around the table Shelagh said, "You never answered how your day was."

"It was fine. I had an interesting conversation with Mr. Robbins."

"Oh?"

"He was very upset about not having a son to carry on the family business. I reminded him that the world was changing and soon it will be unrecognisable. We already have women in Parliament. Angela will be able be whatever she wants when she grows up."

"Well I want to be a doctor."

"Perhaps Angela will too," Shelagh added, "The world is changing rapidly. I read in _Woman's Realm_ that there is a machine that will wash dishes! Can you imagine?"

"I would like a machine that would do my calculations for me," Timothy added.

"How about a machine that irons clothing?"

"Some day they are going to send men into space. Perhaps people will live on the moon," Tim suggested.

"In Poplar, I would like to see running water and proper sanitary conditions in every flat," Patrick added.

"Dad, that's no fun. What would you really like in the future?"

"I would like to see a vaccine for measles...and perhaps mumps."

"Why not chickenpox," Tim added.

"Tim, you should know how important vaccines are to prevent serious illnesses. Chickenpox is rarely more serious than a nuisance."

"How about one for TB?" Shelagh added.

"Yes that too. I would like a way to be contacted when I am out on a call. I don't mean those field radios they use for war. It must be small and preferable does not yell at you when you are consulting with one patient about another."

"Perhaps a tiny telephone that rings," Tim said.

"That couldn't work..it would need wires. But...how about better ways than x-ray to see internally and make diagnosis or a cure for cancer."

They were all quiet for a moment as they contemplated that vision, but is was Timothy who added, "In Scotland, they are using soundwaves to see inside. I read it is an old copy of _The Lancet_."

"Yes, but will that ever be available in every hospital or surgery? " Patrick added.

"Well since a dishwashing machine is only a pipe dream for me, I will need to recruit someone to dry," Shelagh announced as she stood to clear the table.

"I still have my maths and I have to do all the calculations without a magical machine," Tim said.

Patrick laughed and followed Shelagh to the kitchen after placing Angela back in the play pen.

"What else did you say to Mr. Robbins?"

"What?"

"I know you and I can tell your conversation was about more than the future."

"He made a promise to his dead father that he would carry on the 'sons' in the family business. I told him that I knew what it was like to make promises, that I could not keep. I could not keep Timothy safe."

"Oh Patrick," Shelagh said as she gave him a hug.

Holding her he continued, "What I told him was that we need to be proud of our children and give them all the love we have. I want to do that myself everyday."

"You do, Patrick, you do," squeezing his tight she said, "Go spend some time with Angela before bedtime. I can let them drip dry tonight, it the next best thing to a machine."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Everyday, but I like hearing it," she answered.

"I heard that," Timothy called out.

They both laughed.

Note: please do not be upset about the chickenpox vaccine. Since took 20 years longer I portrayed it as lesser priority


	12. Music

Life was some what back to normal in the Turner home. Shelagh had returned from her stay in the hospital.

Timothy could tell that both his parents were still rather anxious. His Dad's comment when Mum was at St. Cuthbert's still seemed to apply. They were 'just marking time.'

Now they could gain reassurances by listening to the baby's heartbeat. Timothy knew that was an activity that both his parents enjoyed.

Timothy had started playing the radio often, like so many teenagers, music became a bigger part of his life.

One evening, he turned on the radio and after some news a song started playing. The words were gibberish and not English. The beat reminded Shelagh of Africa. The song continued in English with lyrics about the jungle and lions sleeping.

"What is this?" Patrick asked.

"It's a new song Dad. Everyone loves it," Timothy answered.

"I don't like it. I prefer Cliff Richards or Jim Reeves, thank you," Patrick smiled at Shelagh knowing both held some special memories for them.

"Dad, they both snooze. You are so ancient.. too old to be having a baby."

"Timothy!" Shelagh said shocked.

"Mum, you said you are considered old for this baby...he is soooo much older than you."

"Tim." Patrick said sternly, clearly irritated by his son's words.

"Timothy dearest, medically I am on the older end for a first pregnancy, but many women my age have babies. Remember Mrs. Willens was much older than me when her baby was born."

"Still Dad is going to be really old when this baby is my age...Angela too."

"Timothy do you not think that your father is aware of that. He does not need you to remind him."

"I can't imagine what kind of music they will be listening to. It will not be Jim Reeves," Timothy snarked.

"I suppose not," Patrick responded.

"In 1984, you will be 75 and this baby will be 22," Tim declared.

"1984?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, like the book."

"If 1984 is anything like the book, we will have bigger things to worry about than our ages," Shelagh said.

"Mum, you read it!" Timothy said shocked.

"No, not exactly. You left it out and I looked at it...It is a very strange book."

"It is about the future," Tim said excited.

"Well, I hope that is not what the future is going to be like, because I will chose the past. Thank you very much."

"Timothy, it is getting late. Time for bed so this old man can get his rest," Patrick said.

Alone in bed, Shelagh asked, "Are you worried that you are too old for this baby?"

"Of course, I have thought about it. Just like I thought about being too old for you, but I did not let that stop me."

"I am not sure I even considered our ages at the time. It was irrelevant to the way I felt about you."

"And how was that?" Patrick asked as he nudged himself right up against her.

"If you don't know by now, you are as sorry as Timothy seems to think you are."

"Was it my handsome good looks?...or my wonderful bedside manner?...oh I know it was really just my Henleys!"

"Yes, that was it...the Henleys. I don't know how I can still love you after you have given them up."

"It is a good thing I did. My son thinks I am too old, I don't need that poison killing me any sooner."

"Patrick, don't worry our children will keep you young."

"Absolutely."

The next morning Shelagh asked Patrick to open a jar of Violet's jam.

Patrick looked at Timothy and said,"I don't know I might be too old."

"Dad, I didn't mean to make you angry last night."

"I know son. I was just teasing you. You know it just may be that the little ones will keep me young."

"Dad, I hope so. I really do."

Turning to Angela, Patrick said, "You don't care how old I am. You love me anyways."

She smiled and said, "Love you Daddy."

"Well this old man is off. Good-bye," he kissed Shelagh's cheek.

"He is not going to let me forget this. Is he?" Timothy said to Shelagh.

"Not right away, no. But Tim don't worry he is not over the hill you know. He has many good years left in him."

"I know. Don't you worry Mum, I'll be around to help out."

"Thanks Tim, but let's not talk about this anymore."

"Okay, but he better get used to my music."

Shelagh just laughed.


	13. Room mates

**Series 6 episode 5 spoilers**

Timothy Turner was a fifteen year old boy who loved his family. His life had changed in ways that most teenager could not even imagine. When he was still a boy, he lost his Mummy to cancer. Then his life with just his Dad changed when he married again and Timothy once again had a Mum. Then came the adoption of his little sister, Angela.

Timothy loves Angela. He doted on her as a baby. Now he looks out for and plays with her.

Of all the changes he has had to endure aside from losing his Mum, the worst is having to share his bedroom with his little sister.

For years, his bedroom was his private domain. Now there is nothing private about it. There are dolls and toys strewn around the floor. His belongs are often touched and moved.

Recently he has found that it is almost impossible to find anything. His Dad does not understand. He just said, "Tidy it."

Timothy explained, "I do, but it gets untidy. It's a mystery." With the last remark he looked right at his sister, because it was not really a mystery at all.

Mum understands better, but until recently she had been required to rest and not help search for missing items.

One Saturday afternoon, he spent two hours writing a history paper. He sat alone in his room and wrote at his desk. When he had finished he went to the surgery to earn some pocket money in the sluice.

Later upon his return, Dad asked to see his work. There on his desk was his paper, but it was no longer paper and ink...It was red and blue and yellow and….

He burst into the sitting room and demanded, "Look at this!"

"Timothy, whatever is the matter?" Shelagh asked.

"Just look!"

"Oh dear."

"Now I have to rewrite the whole bloody lot!"

"Timothy," Patrick said sharply.

"I am angry!"

"I understand dearest. This is my fault, we were alone together this afternoon. I was resting a bit. I thought she was just playing..."

"She loves to color. You're lucky she hasn't colored the walls when you weren't looking."

"Tim, let me see it before you rewrite it. I may have some suggestions," Patrick added.

"Dad, you're a doctor not a historian."

"You'd be surprised, but they did teach us quite a bit when I was in school. Not to mention half the history they teach, I have lived through."

"Well this is on King George the third. I don't think you were alive for his rule."

"No not the third, but I was for the fifth and the sixth."

"I know Dad, but that does not help me with my paper."

"Leave it be for now. You'll have time tomorrow," Shelagh suggested.

Angela who had been playing with blocks on the floor, must have sensed that Timothy was upset. She stood and hugged his legs.

Timothy looked down at her and said, "I love you too Angela, but you make a horrible roommate."

"Blocks?"

"Okay, okay."

As the two were on the floor building a tower, Timothy said, "Angela, we need to talk. You can't color on paper with writing on it."

Tim got up and found a fresh piece of paper and took another from his Dad that had patient notes scratch into it.

"See new paper. Color. See writing. No color."

Angela who adored her brother just laughed at him.

The early next morning Timothy was sound asleep. In his dreams he heard his name over and over.

Finally he roused enough to feel weight on his legs. He opened his eyes to Angela sitting on his legs saying, "Timfee you awake? Timfee you awake…" over and over.

"Go away, Angela," he said.

Angela who was so pleased to be waking Timothy cried at the rejection, "Mumma, Mumma!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

A disheveled Patrick came running it to their room.

"What is going on? It is six in the morning!"

"Dad. She woke me up!"

"Why is she yelling?"

"Because I told her to go away!"

"Tim, you need to be nicer."

"Dad, I woke and she was sitting on top of me. Beside you are not too happy to be woken up either!"

"You're right. I'm sorry son. Go back to sleep. Come on young lady, let's leave your brother alone."

On their way down the hall, Shelagh called out from the bedroom.

"Patrick, is everything alright?"

Appearing in the door with Angela, he said, "A certain brother was woken up by someone."

"Oh no. Patrick, I know you have been avoiding it, but we need to talk about a new flat today. Timothy is s teenager. He needs his sleep."

"You're right Shelagh. Now go back to sleep. I'll take care of this," he said looking down at his daughter.

"I won't sleep again. Angela, how about you and Daddy come snuggle with Mummy in bed."

"Yay Mummy!" she ran and climbed up into the bed.

"Make room for Daddy. I have cold feet."

"Too late! She does too!" Shelagh cried.

Patrick climbed in and nuzzled up to Shelagh and said, "A new room isn't going to get her to sleep any later."

"Have you forgotten Dear, with a new baby no one is going to be sleeping soon."

"Urgh!"

They both laughed.


	14. The Hoarders

"Because Angela and I don't have a tendency towards hoarding," Shelagh answered Timothy when he asked why he and his father needed to each fill a large box with things they no longer used.

Shelagh was in full gear getting ready for the move to the new house that would not take place for ten more days. Part of that move was her assessment that Patrick and Timothy had accumulated too many belongings.

As a response to her remark, father and son just looked at each other. The look behind Timothy's eyes seemed to say 'help' and Patrick's said 'can't go up against her in her delicate condition.'

In fairness, they had been living in the flat for longer than either Shelagh or Angela. Timothy had lived here his entire life. Shelagh had also live for a good part of her adult live under the vow of poverty. As a result her view of possessions was highly different than that of the males she lived with, but 'hoarding' Patrick thought.

"Tim, why don't you take a look around your room to see what you no longer need," Patrick suggested.

Shelagh suggested, "You should turn your attention to the cupboard."

"I will try to tackle the cupboard tonight," Patrick sighed.

"Dad," Timothy whispered, "She must know that you've got years and years of _The Lancet_ in there. Why are you keeping them?"

"Well lately I've been thinking for you."

"I don't think we need more than one year or so. You'll never go back and read them. It would take too long to find the article you want."

"Timothy is quite right," Shelagh called from the kitchen.

Patrick and Timothy just looked at each other again.

After school, Timothy knew he needed to clean out his room. The first part of easy. His desk was filled with rubbish. He had not cleaned it well in a while...not since he found the toy spider. Still there were some papers that he worked hard on and received top marks that he wanted to keep.

Shelagh came in as he was looking through his toys. He was holding his Spitfire in his hand.

"You are too old for that now," she said.

"But I still like looking at it and remembering that I liked playing with it. Besides I may have a brother who will play with it," he explained.

Next he picked up a set of toy soldiers. He looked at them for a while and said, "These are from the Christmas before my Mummy got sick. We used to play together. If this baby is a boy then someday he and I will play together."

Shelagh listened to Timothy and realized that belongings were more than just items. They were memories as well. She had very few items that she felt that way about...her box of letters, the baby's night dress she made, her bible and books she brought from her life as a religious, her wedding dress, photographs …. She surprised even herself how long her list was.

"Timothy, look through for things that are broken and that you really do not care about. Go through your clothing anything that does not fit we will put in the charity box. Even if this is a boy" she said touching her belly, "There is no need to keep clothes for fifteen years. Besides if he takes after me, he will never be as tall as you."

With that they both laughed and Shelagh added, "You can help you father with the cupboard."

At that Timothy just rolled his eyes.

Patrick secretly wished to get called out. He did not hope for anyone to be gravely ill, but anything to avoid the cupboard. The last time, he gave any attention to the cupboard was just before he and Shelagh married. He did try his best to remove anything belonging to Marianne. Unfortunately, the telephone was quiet. As soon as the kitchen cleanup was done, Shelagh announced that it was time for them to start on the cupboard.

So under Shelagh's supervision, they started. At first, the task was easy...old boots that no longer fit Timothy… the large pile of _The Lancet_ , that even Patrick admitted that more than a decade's worth was too many… two flat footballs … then it got harder.

"What about the dart board?" Shelagh asked.

In unison the boys both said, "No!"

"What is that," Patrick said pointing to the corner.

"That is Angela's half size sleeping bag," Shelagh explained.

"What's over there?" Timothy asked.

"That is my wedding dress."

"Shelagh looks as if me and Timothy are not the only ones with belongings."

"No, I will admit I do own a few more things then when we married."

"You have more clothes than any of us," Tim said somewhat disgruntled.

"Well I do have maternity clothes, but I am not sure…" she wanted to say if she would be keeping those, but she and Patrick just looked at each other. They had decided that they would not discuss any future plans until the outcome of this pregnancy was known.

"Mum, even without you have far more clothes than we do. Besides you already got rid of most of Dad's old clothes a long time ago," Tim blurted.

"Tim, I know what she did and I let her. Not that I ever understood why," he grinned.

Let's start boxing up the things we are keeping then we will see what is left," Shelagh suggested.

"Good idea."

Later that evening when they were exhausted and alone, Patrick asked, "Do you have any special possessions tucked away in a safe place?"

"Patrick, you know I do," she smiled thinking of her letters.

"Well you better make sure they do not get thrown out, you hoarder."

They laughed.


	15. Girls

The day Timothy appeared at the surgery with the bassoon, Patrick was quite amused. Especially considering Tim admitted to choosing it purposeful so he could sit next to a girl.

Just before the move, he was upset with Patrick because he teased him about a different girl. First it was Susan who lives near the house. Now it is Caroline who plays a woodwind instrument. Hopefully she plays something nicer than a bassoon, like a clarinet perhaps.

Patrick wasn't sure he was ready for Timothy and girls. He would be dealing with two little ones soon. Shelagh found the whole thing equally amusing. Patrick knew he shouldn't tease his son, but it was so difficult not too.

Whenever he started playing the bassoon, they could not help laughing. It sounded horrible and they were so accustomed to Timothy making beautiful music, not this racket.

"Patrick, Patrick stop he'll hear you."

"I doubt it over that racket. All I can say is Caroline Gillespie had better be absolutely gorgeous."

Later that evening at home, Patrick said, "Are you getting lessons for that monstrosity that you're trying to play?"

"Dad, it's band class. I just need to practice."

"I'm not sure you'll be practicing at home," Shelagh said matter of fact.

"Why?" Timothy asked shocked.

"You'll scare Angela and soon it'll disturb the baby," she answered.

"Mum!"

"Timothy have you not heard what it sounds like?" Shelagh said.

"Dad, you said family life wouldn't change and it already has...Even this move," Tim argued.

"Timothy, you hated sharing a room with Angela," Shelagh reminded him.

"Tim, who's it going to be next week?" Patrick asked.

"Next week?"

"Well it seems every week there is a new girl."

Shelagh held back a smirk as Patrick said it and she watched as Timothy's face went beet red.

"Dad, just because I mention a name…"

"Yes, you told me I jumped to conclusions, but taking up a crazy instrument goes beyond mentioning a name," Patrick countered.

Shelagh added, "Tim, you are a wonderful, smart, witty boy. Plenty of girls are going to notice you. You need not try so hard."

"This is extremely embarrassing. You just don't understand," he said as he left to hide in his own room.

Once he was gone, Patrick laughed, "He thinks I don't understand. Has he forgotten?"

Shelagh ask, "Forgotten what?" as she sat down next to him on the sofa and his hand felt to see what baby was up to. Slowly caressing her expanded abdomen, he said, "It was not that long ago that I tried to get a girl to notice me."

"Oh and how did you do that?"

"Well first I let her try my cigarette."

"...and what else?"

"Well then I lost my head and kissed her."

"Kissed her?"

"Her hand."

"Just her hand?"

"Well yes, until I was certain that she liked me too."

Shelagh laughed and asked, "What about now?"

"Now she loves me and she lets me kiss her," Patrick said as he leaned over and gave Shelagh the kiss that she was ready to receive.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a kick under my rib. This little one can hardly fit inside here anymore."

"I am going to be too old when these little ones are teenagers."

"No, you won't. You and Tim will be teasing them together."

Shortly after Patrick went upstairs and knocked on Tim's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Tim, I'm sorry. Are you really mad?"

"Yes. I'm not sure why you are apologizing. You're going to do it again."

"You're right...and when the little one are teenagers you can tease them with me."

"Dad!"

Shelagh appear at the door and said, "Tim, you know if you want girls to notice you, you have the perfect way."

"How?"

"Girls love cute little girls and babies. Push the pram around and they will flock around you."

"Really?" he looked thoughtful.

""Definitely, " Patrick said.


	16. Bacon and Eggs

**This is why Angela sat at the table without eating...**

Angela was an early riser. Shelagh woke to Angela staring at her. She considered allowing her to climb up so Shelagh could rest in the warm bed a bit longer. She decided that there was not enough room for Angela given her expanding girth.

So reluctantly, Shelagh climbed out of bed. With so much to do before the move she decided to get to work. She packed up items in the kitchen leaving only the minimal essentials to use for the next ten days. She was also filling a box with items that she and Angela no longer needed...old magazines, a sad looking nude doll...

She chatted with Angela as she worked and eventually they were both hungry.

"What would you like to eat? An egg?"

"Uck!"

"Don't let Daddy hear that he loves eggs. How about Corn Flakes?"

"Yay!"

With Angela in the kitchen making a mess with her breakfast. Shelagh made tea and toast for herself. She cleaned Angela up and dressed her in a dress that had not been put away after ironing. Now Angela was ready for the day.

Seeing it was time for the others to wake, she settled Angela at the dining table to color and she went to the bedroom to get dressed herself. Returning to the kitchen she set to work cooking breakfast for the boys. Bacon and eggs seemed in order for this morning.

"What's all this?" Patrick asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Just making your breakfast dear."

"I meant all these boxes."

"Just packing some kitchen items."

"Did you leave anything to cook with? Looks like it will be the chippy every night," he said with a smile.

"Patrick Turner, it took six months of marriage to undo your old chippy days. You will not be eating chips all week."

"I tried," he said with a frown. Looking around again he asked "How long have you been awake?"

"Well a bit late for Lauds, but too early for the sun."

"Shelagh, you should have woken me. You need your rest."

"As do you. You were out late last night. Besides I am having trouble sleeping...between the gymnastics from this little one and needing to…"

"Yes, sleep is hard in the last weeks of pregnancy...still hard to believe this is happening."

"For me too, then I am reminded with a kick in the ribs."

"Well at least this one knows enough to be in the right position," he said from behind Shelagh with his hands around her feeling the baby, "That looks good."

"Go have a seat it is almost ready."

She served up their breakfast plates and announced from the kitchen, "Bacon and eggs coming up!"


	17. Patrick's Story

Patrick

Patrick was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on work. He could only think of Shelagh and how desperately he wanted to be with her. He had told her that the minute he looks at her he'll give her everything she'll ask for...and she asked for him not to be there.

He trusted Sister Julienne and knew his wife was in expert hands, but he also knew too well the pain she would be going through.

Timothy got off at his old bus stop popped in at the surgery as he did most days.

"Is it the baby?" Tim immediately asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"Mum doesn't want me there."

"Really?" Tim continued, "Dad, you know if I were eighteen, I'd take you to the pub."

"Tim, it's fine, but you can't go home. Angela's been at Mrs. Penny's all day...You can go there...or you're always welcome at Nonnatus House…I can drive when I leave here."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Home to wait."

"You're going to go stand outside the door and pace."

"Pacing is what expectant fathers do, Tim."

He wanted to call again, but knew Sister Julienne had been growing impatient with him.

"Right then where do you want to go?"

"Nonnatus, I suppose...You'll call right away?"

"It'll be my first call," Patrick promised.

He watched as Timothy rang the bell and was ushered in by Sister Winifred. Then he drove home. He sat in his car for awhile. He knew when he enter the house he would hear Shelagh in pain. How he would do anything to stop her from feeling the pain, but it was necessary in childbirth.

Eventually he went inside, he thought about eating but couldn't. He knew he couldn't even hold a tea cup. Although he needed something stronger, he was afraid his stomach would reject it.

He found himself doing exactly what his son predicted...he paced and listened. Every time he heard his love cry in pain his heart broke...he wanted to run to her...he wanted to make it all better.

If he wasn't feeling so frantic he would have been amused when he heard her say, "I can't believe I used to dream of this...it's like a nightmare."

He had been present at too many births not to have a tremendous respect for what women went through. Suddenly the woman he loved more than anyone in his life was bearing the burden of childbirth and he felt utterly helpless. He could hear her and Sister talking, but could not make out what they were saying.

He was listening outside the door when he heard her singing...singing their song...like she was calling out to him so he answered…

"So I told a friendly star  
The way that dreamers often do  
Just how wonderful you are  
And why I'm so in love with you"

Then he heard her say he could come in and that was all he needed to hear.

He held her and supported her and fell even more in love with her as she delivered their baby...their beautiful son...a product of the incredible love they have for each other.

He felt only joy when Sister Julienne blessed them. Shelagh his brave girl was so remarkably wonderful.

When we was able to get up off the bed, he took their son and checked him over himself. He perfect and healthy and so lovely.

He waited until Shelagh and the baby were cleaned up and presentable, before calling Timothy.

When Nurse Crane answered, he was glad she did not ask, because he would keep his promise to Timothy. She did mentioned that she would drive Timothy home when they were ready for him.

"Dad?"

"You have a brother, son."

"Really!"

"Really!" he answered.

"Can I come home?"

"Yes, son, you can come home."

...and Shelagh called out, "Yes, you can."

 **** **Part Two Timothy's story**


	18. Timothy's Story

Timothy

Timothy got off at his old bus stop and popped in at the surgery as he did most days. Today he knew something was different. His father greeted him with his nervous voice...it was a bit funny and higher pitched.

"Is it the baby?" Tim asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"Mum doesn't want me there."

"Really?" Tim was surprised by that news, "Dad, you know if I were eighteen, I'd take you to the pub."

"Tim, it's fine, but you can't go home. Angela's been at Mrs. Penny's all day...You can go there...or you're always welcome at Nonnatus House…I can drive you when I leave here."

Although being with Angela may be what he needed, he didn't like Mrs. Penny's house. It was boring..not like Nonnatus. There was always something happening there.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked his Dad.

"Home to wait."

"You're going to go stand outside the door and pace."

"Pacing is what expectant fathers do, Tim."

"Right then where do you want to go?"

"Nonnatus, I suppose...You'll call right away?"

"It'll be my first call," Patrick promised.

Sister Winifred answered the door and let him in.

"Hello Timothy."

"I can't go home...can I stay here?"

"Of course. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Come into the kitchen. We have a lot of excitement with preparations for the wedding."

"I remember when my Dad married Mum."

"That was before I came to Nonnatus House."

Nurse Crane entered the kitchen, "Hello Timothy. Is everything going well at home?" she asked.

"I couldn't go home."

"Sister Julienne will take care of your mother."

"She and Sister Julienne have always been so close. I can't imagine a better choice for her...When she was here…" Tim paused.

"What?"

"She would be in charge when Sister Julienne was away."

"We all missed her when she was gone," Sister Monica Joan added as she entered the room, "I remember the night after the gamma rays, before Dr. Turner came all was well we were together. Then she left and never came back."

"What?" Sister Winifred asked.

Timothy answered, "She means after the x-ray van when Dad had to diagnose the tuberculosis. She went to the sanitorium the next day. When she came out she wasn't Sister Bernadette anymore."

"I can't understand how that happened," Sister Winifred said.

"I couldn't at first," Tim said.

"The stars were aligned and my sister had to join the star to which she belonged."

Tim thought perhaps Sister Monica Joan had the answer. He was enjoying his cake and wondering if a new baby would get him excused from homework.

Then Sister Winifred asked, "Don't you have homework you should be doing?"

"Yes."

He was left alone and dealing with maths when the telephone rang. He heard Nurse Crane answer, "Nonnatus House midwife speaking."

"He's here. I am happy to drive him home when you are ready for him….Timothy, telephone."

"Dad?"

"You have a brother, son."

"Really!"

"Really!" he answered.

"Can I come home?"

"Yes, son, you can come home."

...and Shelagh called out, "Yes, you can."

Timothy ran upstairs to find Mum in bed holding the baby.

"Come meet your brother."

"Dad, we don't need to move out now."

"Angela and I are ones that are outnumbered now," Shelagh said

"Where is Angela?"

"She is spending the night at Mrs. Penny's your father will fetch her in the morning."

Timothy who was sitting at the edge of the bed reached over to touch the baby's soft head.

"What's his name?"

Mum and Dad looked at each other, then his father answered, "We haven't decided yet."

"He can't be without a name forever."

"Don't worry he won't be," Mum said.

"On account of my new brother, can I stay home from school tomorrow?"

They both answered in unison, "NO!"


	19. Angela (The Day After)

Angela (The day After)

Neither Patrick or Shelagh slept much, their new little miracle was still adjusting to being in the world. When Timothy came down for breakfast, he looked a bit groggy.

"I don't remember it being like this with Angela," he told Patrick.

"Give him time to settle down...now I'm going to bring this tea upstairs to your mother. I have already arranged a locum for today and…"

"You get the day off!"

Patrick laughed, "You can too when you're a father...I going to get Angela from Mrs. Penny. Eat your breakfast and go catch your bus."

"If I fall asleep in class, I will tell the headmaster it's my brother's fault."

When Patrick returned with Angela, he found Shelagh downstairs tidying the kitchen with the baby nearby in the moses basket.

"You do realize that you gave birth less than twelve hours ago."

"I know Patrick, but I feel wonderful. In fact I feel better standing than sitting."

"You need to rest and no more stairs today...now you are downstairs to stay."

"Yes doctor...Where's Angela?"

Patrick, who was in the doorway, moved to reveal their daughter standing behind him holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Surprise!" She said as she jumped forward and gave her Mummy the flowers.

"Oh darling, they're beautiful...blue carnations and one pink rose….Perfect! Angela, we have a surprise for you," Shelagh added.

Patrick spoke up, "My love, I can't convince you to have a lying in, but you absolutely can't lift her...let me."

Patrick picked Angela up so she could see inside the moses basket that Shelagh had put on the table.

"Baby! Oooh baby."

"That's our baby," Shelagh said.

"Mine."

"Yes, but you must be very gentle."

"He is your brother," Patrick said.

"Timfee," she said looking around.

"Yes, darling Timothy is your brother, but this is your baby brother."

"Baby. Mine."

"Let's have Mummy go sit down."

"Patrick I spent weeks on that sofa. I won't do it again."

"Just rest for now. We'll see what Sister Julienne says when she arrives."

The baby fussed showing signs of hunger.

"Looks like he needs his Mummy," Patrick said as he picked the newborn up, "Can I get you a pillow to sit on?"

"No, Patrick. I am fine."

Shelagh was so glad she was spared the need for stitches. The last thing she wanted was for Patrick to have to administer medical care to her down there. The intimacies that they shared were meant for husband and wife not doctor and patient.

Angela patted the baby's feet as Shelagh nursed him. The sucking quickly worn him out and he was fast asleep at her breast.

Sister Julienne arrived shortly after. If she was surprised to see Shelagh out of bed she gave no indication.

"Everyone is so very busy today. Nonnatus House is buzzing with excitement."

"I really do not want to miss the wedding," Shelagh said.

"You just gave birth, my love," Patrick reminded her.

"I can sit there as well as at home," she said looking at Sister not Patrick.

"Let me see how you are in the morning," Sister replied.

Patrick took Angela upstairs to for allow privacy while Sister did her checks. He knew the baby was healthy as he had assessed his many times himself.

Patrick succeeded in keeping Shelagh still throughout the day. She even slept a bit. She was sitting up holding the baby when Timothy returned from school.

"How was school Timothy?"

"Exhausting...How are you Mum?"

"I am fine. Your father thinks I should be in bed."

Patrick knew not to respond, having the whole family was together his heart soared.

"Did you decide on a name for my brother?"

"Not yet...Angela has settled on 'Baby' and," She responded.

"Or 'Mine'," Patrick added.

As if on cue, Angela patted the baby and said, "Baby. Mine."

Laughing Shelagh said, "I keep trying to think of a name befitting this little miracle."

"Name his after an angel," Tim suggest.

"What like Gabriel?"

"Angel Gabriel is a girl, " Tim argued, "Girls are always the angel in the Nativity Play."

"Actually he is a boy, but no boy would ever want to be an angel so the part is always given to a girl."

Tim offered a few suggestions and then Patrick said, "How about…?"

Shelagh and Tim both smiled.


	20. Six Weeks

Shelagh Turner's heart swelled when she looked at her newborn son. She loved having a new baby...new baby, new experience.

When they adopted Angela, Shelagh was only too aware of the difference between adopting a child and giving birth. As she fed Angela by bottle she thought of the young girl with milk that needed drying up. As she woke in the wee hours of the morning, she was aware that her body was not sore from just giving birth. She had cared for enough postnatal mothers to know how difficult it was.

Now she was learning first hand about postnatal recovery. She was experiencing everything she missed from adopting. Instead of making a bottle in the middle of the night in a cold kitchen, she could nurse her son sitting in her warm bed.

In the first days after the birth she barely recognized her own anatomy. As the weeks progressed she healed and eventually was back to normal again...well almost. She had some extra belly that seemed to be hers to stay. She had never been keen on wearing a girdle but now she understood why so many women did.

One evening Patrick came up behind her as she was washing the dishes. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her middle.

"Patrick don't. "

"What's wrong."

"It is fat."

"Fat? My love, you are not fat! You've just had a baby."

Turning towards him, she said, "I was thinking of going to Trixie's Keep Fit class if my doctor says I am recovered."

"It's been what five weeks?"

"Six weeks tomorrow."

"Six weeks already. Do you know what that means?"

"What? Oh…"

"You"re blushing love?"

"Am I?"

"Yes," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I am afraid. So much has changed."

"You are beautiful. Perfect in every way. I love you and miss…"

"What you miss is what led to all my physical changes."

"My love, you trusted me on our wedding night. You can trust me again."

Timothy walked in and said, "Mum the baby is fussing," looking at his parents he asked, "What are you two talking about."

Together they answered,"Nothing."

Later when they were getting ready for bed, Patrick said, "I think you're perfect, but if you want to get fit, I will not stand in your way as long as this little one doesn't mind."

"Thank you dear."

"Also the other thing, I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I know...Patrick, there is something we've never had to consider before..."

"What's that."

"I'm don't think either of us is ready for another little miracle."

"Oh...we've a bit of time."

"I don't want to take the contraceptive pill."

"No, absolutely not...Love, you have so much to worry about, leave this to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll just have to keep my socks on."

"Oh!" Shelagh laughed.


	21. April Fool's

Timothy was nervous. He had done something and now he was afraid his father would be angry.

It had been more than a year since his mother died and he felt like they were finally getting on. He even noticed that his Dad seemed less sad...still not quite happy.

Timothy still remembered the fun times they would have with Mummy. Dad would tease him or even Mummy and they would laugh.

Lately when they spent time together Dad would laugh at something he said or a story of his day. It made Tim feel good to know his Dad was still there. He missed his Mummy and his Dad, but now Dad was coming back slowly.

He got angry sometimes, but Tim knew it was usually because he was tired or sad. He worked too much. He was angry last week when Tim went to the clinic with the scrape on his arm. Later he told Tim that he was sorry...he had been worried when he saw him. He had thought he was safe at school.

Today's April Fool's Day, he sat at the breakfast table and watched as his father prepared his tea. Jack had convinced Tim to play a trick on his father. Now Timothy was not so sure about it.

The idea came from Jack. He said he did it last year and it was so funny.

"Did you get punished," Tim asked.

"I dunno…I always get punished."

Timothy watched as his father brought his tea and toast to the table. He did not eat Corn Flakes like Timothy did most mornings.

He held his breath as he looked at the newspaper and shaking his head at something he read.

"It's going to rain today."

"It's April…it always rains."

"Yes, April already…" Patrick said distractedly as he took his first sip of tea. "What!" he exclaimed.

He looked at Timothy who had a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

"April…April fool's is it? Tim would you like a sip of my tea…It is well sugared or should I say salted," he said it sternly, but then he smiled and continued, "Go clean out the sugar bowl and refill it with sugar this time and make me a fresh cup of tea."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief it went better than he thought.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be? I've done my share as well."

"You have?"

"Oh yes!"

One year later…

Shelagh and Patrick had barely been married a month. Shelagh took a sip of her tea and exclaimed, "What!" She looked around and said, "Timothy that was not very nice."

Smiling he said, "It wasn't me…promise. I did it to Dad last year!"

Shelagh turned to Patrick and questioningly said, "Patrick?"

Smiling he said, "Happy April Fool's Day…Welcome to the Turner family!" and he took her into his arms.

"Oh no! Not again with this mushy stuff…that is no April fool's joke!" Timothy said as he walked out the door for school.

Patrick and Shelagh hugged and laughed.

"Next year I'll have to get you!" Shelagh said, "Now make me a fresh cup of tea."


	22. Baby Teddy

Shelagh was changing another nappy and her little helper was right at her side.

"Baby," Angela said poking him.

"Gentle darling, he's only little. Can you say 'Teddy', Baby Teddy?"

"Baby Te-Dee! Baby kiss."

"Let mummy get him dressed and then you can kiss Teddy."

Shelagh held her son so Angela could put a big sloppy kiss in his check. He was too busy rooting to noticed.

"Mummy needs to feed him now. Let's sit down."

"Me hold."

"Not now Angela darling he's hungry. I know you need to sit to hold him, but you need to wait."

They settled on the sofa. He was such a good eater. Patrick joked over how much his son loved the breast. Shelagh did not find his comments quite so amusing….Especially the time that Tim heard him.

She could see the color of red in the poor boys face. Have a nursing newborn has been a bit more than Tim was ready for. She tried hard to be discrete, but found Tim would often leave the room at feeding time.

Today Angela sat at her side with her face right in the baby's face. She did not seem phased that Shelagh was exposed. Shelagh had seen her feeding her baby dolls. One day she took her dress off to hold the doll to her chest. Shelagh suggested that her doll might like to eat from a bottle and told her she needs to keep her dress on.

When she told Patrick the story later, he was quite amused.

"Was Tim home?"

"No, why?"

"I wonder if he would run from the room because of Angela nursing"

"Patrick, you have to be more sensitive to Tim. This can't be easy for him. Remember I may be his Mum, but I am not his mother. He's known me a long time, but I don't think he wants to be reminded of my breasts all day."

"Remember when he didn't want to say the word breast," Patrick laughed.

"He probably still doesn't."

"I don't mind saying it...breast."

"You're a husband and a doctor. You say a lot worse in your work. Meanwhile I had Angela all undressed feeding her baby and we were due to leave for our visit to Nonnatus House. Then she was mad at me because I wouldn't let her bring her doll."

Patrick who was now dancing around the room with the baby, said to him, "Mean Mummy. Teddy, you have a mean Mummy."

"Patrick! I did not want her undressing and feeding her baby in front of the Sisters."

"Shelagh, it would have made their day," he laughed, "You do what you need to do, I'll take care of Teddy."

"Be careful you don't bring up his milk."

"If I do, I'll get to watch you feed him again."

"Oh Patrick," she blushed.


	23. Easter

**Slightly mature content. I was recently asked to continue embarrassing Tim.**

Timothy

He was having trouble falling asleep. He had read some of his book for awhile and then tossed and turned. He blamed his Dad for having him go to bed too early. He was certain that his lack of sleep was not due to excitement about tomorrow being Easter.

He was glad that there would be chocolate eggs in the morning left by the bunny, but he was too old to be kept awake by the thought of sweets. Angela on the other hand couldn't talk of anything but the bunny.

He decided to creep downstairs for a glass of water.

Shelagh

It was getting late. She had finally gotten Teddy settled in his cot for what she hoped would be a decent stretch and then they had put out the eggs for the morning.

"Too bad the Easter Bunny does not do the job himself in this house," Shelagh commented.

"Oh it's fun. I always love all the secrets we have a parents," Patrick responded as he came up behind Shelagh and held her around the waist.

Turning her around he said, "Happy almost Easter Darling." He then kissed her in a way that they have not had a lot of time for lately.

He continued to hold her and his hand ran up and down to take in some of her curves as he continued, "You know the rabbit is a sign of fertility. I think I know how we can celebrate Easter privately."

Shelagh was about to respond that fertility was the last thing that they needed, when they heard…

"Dad! Right here in the sitting room! Mum! You let him...him!"

"Tim. I thought you were in bed," Patrick said.

"I'm sure you did. What would you have done next if I hadn't come down for some water."

"Timothy darling.." Shelagh started, but really had no idea what to say.

"Mum don't say anything that will be more embarrassing than this already is."

"I'm going upstairs then, Goodnight," she attempted to approach Tim with a kiss or pat, but he backed away. She knew he was growing up, but he had always allowed he to be a bit affectionate with him.

Patrick

Patrick was slightly irritated, to be interrupted by his son who most likely ruined the mood that he was working to create. With a newborn, he had to try a lot harder than before. He understood, but he loved and wanted his wife.

"Tim, we really weren't doing anything."

"That's not what it looked like to me. You looked like you were doing what all the boys talk about at school. It is embarrassing to have you acting like teenagers.

"See Tim, that is where you are wrong it is those teenagers that are acting like married adults. You've been to the mother and baby home, you know what happens to kids who have sex."

"Dad! I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? Oh! Well what do the kids call it anyways...They don't say they jumped in the backseat of the car and have 'intercourse' or 'marital relations' do they?"

"It doesn't mean I want to talk about _it_ with you, let alone SEE it!"

"Tim, we're married. Whether you like it or not, it is what people do. Nonnatus House would have no work to do if they didn't. The birth of babies has effected this family for years. I know when it was just me and you, they kept me away from you. They have certainly kept me from sleeping more nights than I care to think about...and I don't mean you, Angela and Teddy. All those babies only get here one way. It is a fact of life. It is meant for married adults and any kids your age should not be bragging about it. It is disrespectful to the girl involved and it is one sure way to ruin your future."

"I know Dad. I just came down for water, not a lecture on virtue from _you_!" he said with a sour note, which Patrick interpreted as Tim thought his father had no virtue.

Patrick sighed and said, "Goodnight son."

Upstairs Patrick could tell that Shelagh was almost asleep. He thought, that boy owes me for ruining my plans. Then he thought about how much he loved his confused teenager.

Timothy

Tim was determined to forget about what he saw last night. Mum and Dad were back to normal, just a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Chocolate, Timfee, chocolate! Bunny! Bunny chocolate!"

I guess ' _it_ ' had affected his life. Some girl when she was his age now had given them Angela and now they had Teddy. A long time ago, his mummy and dad loved each other and they had him. Maybe it wasn't so bad, as long as he doesn't have to see them doing it...and hopefully they are done with having babies, he sighed and smiled at his family.


	24. Three Precious Gifts

**Shelagh's three precious gift is mentioned in my story about the Turner children as adults, Unexpected. I found this story needed to be written down.**

Shelagh was tidying the house after a busy day. She had been home with Angela and Teddy and it was almost time for Patrick to return home. Unless of course he was needed elsewhere.

At four months Teddy was happily lying on his belly. Next to him on the blanket was Angela who was holding out toys so he could reach for them. Tim was reading nearby on the sofa.

When Shelagh wandered out of the room to put some items away, she heard Angela call for her and Teddy fussing.

Teddy would often lift his head too high to one side and the weight of his head would cause him to turn onto his back. What they cheered as a milestone, upset Teddy who had been perfectly content looking at Angela not the ceiling.

Angela had learned, finally, after many reprimands not to pick Teddy up. Before Shelagh could come rescue her son, Tim said, "I've got this."

She watched as he gently turned his brother over and sat down beside his siblings. She smiled.

"What?" Tim asked slightly annoyed because she was going to make a big deal over his helping with the little ones.

"I was just thinking that you are my three precious gifts. Each one given to me. You of course from your Mummy, who I thank in my prayers everyday. Angela from her young mother who I think about and hope she is happy."

Shelagh wondered what had become of the girl who is now age nineteen. Was she at university studying for her future? Was she married and filling the void of her first baby with others? Hopefully she was happy.

"and Teddy is a gift…"

"Don't say it!" Tim exploded.

"What?" Shelagh wondered what he meant, but looking at his pink cheeks, she realized he thought she was planning to comment on the act in which a child is conceived. Although it was an act that she was quite fond of, it was not at all what she was trying to say. Not that it wasn't on her mind.

Just this morning, both Shelagh and Patrick had woken at six to realize the house was still asleep. With Teddy still dreaming in his cot, Patrick quietly got up and locked the door. What followed was a hasty version of Shelagh's favorite way to start her day. Yes, Patrick had given her Teddy, but she believed there was a higher power too.

"Timothy, what I was saying was that Teddy is a gift from God. My three precious gift."

Once Teddy had reached viability, Shelagh had begun to explore this idea that her unborn baby was a gift from God, the answer to so many prayers. What she discovered was that if God was willing to give her and Patrick this miraculous gift, then He was affirming to her His acceptance. His acceptance of her renouncing her vow to Him to make another vow before Him to Patrick.

This realization moved her further along the way of fully embracing herself as Shelagh Turner. After four years, the shadows of Sister Bernadette had faded. As a result her marriage is stronger than it had ever been.

She continued, "I think when God gave us Teddy, he was also telling me that my choosing to leave my life with Him to be your Mum and your father's wife, was part of His plan."

Throughout the years, Shelagh would remind her children that they were her three precious gifts. She would often receive eye rolls and teasing, but none of her children ever questioned her unique love for each one of them.


	25. Early Morning

Patrick was in that brief time between being asleep and awake. He felt warm and relaxed and no thoughts of the day ahead had burrowed into his mind. In this period before consciousness he didn't quite know what day of the week it was.

Just before his mind kicked on he heard a sound. A sound that he thought he would never get used to. The sound of gulping mixed with heavy breathing.

Patrick knew what he would see if he turned towards the sound. He would see his son hungrily at Shelagh's breast. Shelagh had taken to feeding Teddy in bed in the mornings. He knew she would be there on her side with one exposed breast covered by the hungry infant who would be latched on quite intently. He knew Shelagh would have her eyes closed trying to catch a few more moments of rest before her nonstop day started. He also knew that when she did open her eyes she would look at that little face with an expression of love that to him was the definition of Shelagh.

His wife loved so intently and completely. She loved him in a way he never knew existed and she loved her three children equally with a special intensity different from that for him. She never hesitated to love his son and had accepted him fully as her own and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her. Realizing that he loved her was not easy. It came with torment and angst that one would never imagine is part of love. Even now when he hears the ruffling sound of the habit and the soft steps of a nun behind him he freezes just for a moment remembering those feelings of the excitement of 'is it her' and of the dread. So much dread back then and thinking why has my heart betrayed me by loving one I can't have. But that was so long ago, and know he knew if he turned over he would see her with her glasses off, her hair down, looking relax and oh so beautiful.

His love for her has grown with every year and every trial they have faced. He has not made it easy for her to love him with his own past often dredging up dark days, but she now provided a brightness for any dark day. Now she has given him a child, a child that neither of them ever thought they would have. All the anxiousness of the pregnancy has been washed away and only joy is left. Although the love for him is the same as their others, the joy of his existence is unique to him. The joy of Angela's adoption was special mixed with bittersweet thoughts of her birth mother, but Teddy is their joy alone. No one was left hurting by their joy.

Thoughts of the day ahead have started to invade his mind, even still he has changed. He may go about his day as he always has, Doctor Turner, GP, the man in the suit, who manages to get to ever sick bed and see every patient, but at home he has changed. Once his tie is off and often his sleeves are rolled up he is the man that he is meant to be, husband and father, not the man that the people of Poplar need him to be. This change did not happen overnight, but somehow he knew he's a different man when he's with those he loves.

He smiles, because he can hear more than the gulping, he can hear humming. The song varies often it is the plain song that she sang in chapel for so many years, but today it is a special song, one that he recognizes immediately. It is their special song about their secret love. Although ther love is no longer a secret, the intensity and intimacies of it will be always be secret to him and Shelagh alone.

Slowly he turns and as expected he distracts his son. Teddy turns his head to look towards his daddy, pulling the nipple with him until he lets go and a spray of milk shoots up. His attention to him does not last as he goes back to his breakfast. Patrick looks into his wife's laughing eyes and silently with his eyes wishes her good morning. For they can speak with just their eyes in a way that is again private to the world around them. Then because of his need and love for them both, he reaches out and strokes his son's cheek and his wife's breast. As he looks at her beautiful face, he sees a slight blush and again is reminded of the woman in the habit he fell in love with so many years ago.


	26. Mother's Day

Timothy's Primary School held a Mother's Day Tea annually. For the past two years, this event gave Patrick angst. Why must they remind a young boy of what he's lost?

Patrick's grudge over the tea was evidenced by his anger when the school sent Timothy away with his scrapped arm. Why couldn't they remember that he didn't have a mother to care for him. Then Sister stepped in and smoothed everything over. He was so grateful for her assistance.

The first year, without any debate it was decided that Timothy would stay home from school that day. The loss of his mother was still too fresh to bear.

The following year, when the notice for the tea came home, Patrick responded sharply, " Again!"

Timothy who often handled his motherlessness better than his father suggested, "Maybe someone else could go with me," he paused and continued, "one of the nurses perhaps or I've got it!"

"Who Tim?" his father asked curiously.

"Sister Bernadette! I want to take Sister Bernadette."

"Tim, you can't take one of the sisters to Mother's Day tea," Patrick said annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't proper. Sisters can't be mothers."

Patrick looked at the sad and disappointed look on his son's face. "Timothy, I know someone special you can take though."

"Who?"

"Granny. We'll call Granny Parker and invite her."

With his suggestion his son smiled and Patrick felt glad.

By the end of February 1959, Timothy was home from hospital and Shelagh was busy with the nurses planning their wedding. Patrick was happier than he could remember.

When the noticed came home for the Mother's Day tea the following week a shadow of memories cast over him for just a moment until he looked at his son's face beaming.

He smiled too as Timothy said, "Now my dream can come true."

"What's that?"

"I can take the one person that I wanted more than any other to the tea."

Patrick a bit slow to follow giving his residual angst smiled and Tim continued, "And you said sisters couldn't be mothers!"

"I am so glad I was wrong," Patrick smiled and hugged his son.

Patrick smiled again when Timothy ask Shelagh to the tea and he added, "I think I'll call you Mum if it's okay."

Smiling and nodding her head, Shelagh could only say, "Yes!"


	27. Alone

Patrick was still amazed by his good fortune. For months he had feelings for a woman who wasn't free to return her any herself. Then he discovered as hard as it was to care for her and see her almost daily, it was agony when she was away for months. She may have been out of his sight, but she was always on his mind.

With one telephone call and meeting on the side of a misty road, everything changed. Feelings were spoken, certainties were shared and a start was made. Soon they were planning their small Christmas Eve wedding. All the while they were just getting to know each other for who they were. He was no longer Doctor, but Patrick. Just as she was now Shelagh.

There was a sense of excitement every time he heard her say his name. There was intimacy in the familiarity of using their given names. Still they were planning to be married, but they really didn't know one another very well. They knew who they were when they worked so closely, but not their true selves.

When tragedy struck and their wedding was postponed. Together the sat vigil over his son willing him to live. It was in the added time during Timothy's recovery that their knowledge about each other deepened. Shelagh became more comfortable after she received Sister Julienne's acceptance of their planned union. As she became more comfortable her willingness to express physical affection increased.

Patrick was nervous about taking his virgin bride. She had lived a life of chastity in which any pleasures of the flesh was forbidden . He too had been living a celibate life for longer than he could remember.

It was sad to realize that he didn't remember the last time he had been intimate with his late wife. Prior to her fatal diagnosis, she felt unwell for some time and as a sensitive husband he did not pursue. Once the dreaded diagnosis came everything changed. When you hear cancer you don't ask if you'll recover, but rather how long. Somehow intimacy took a new form when death was looming. Intimacy was in the caring for and providing comfort for your loved one. Some may envision a deathbed coupling, but that was for novels not real life.

So here he was amazingly lucky to soon be marrying his darling Shelagh. He was a man of integrity, so he had no intention of compromising his future bride with more than kisses. Because of her inexperience and his longtime celibacy, every kiss they shared was felt quite intensely by him. Patrick felt his unmistakable desire for her right down to his groin.

How he wished for their wedding day to come, so his dreams of having her in his bed would become real. In the meanwhile, he was forced to endure another cold shower and night alone in his bed. When he woke his dreams had left him sweaty and in the same state as the night before.

Quickly he took another shower. When he went to fetch Timothy out of bed, his son asked, "Dad, why were you in the shower again? I heard you taking one last night when you came back from bringing Shelagh home."

Patrick found an answer and said, "I needed a splash to wake me this morning."

"Why would you want to take a shower so soon after the last one?" Timothy asked.

"Because I prefer to be clean, unlike you who I have to force into the bath."

"I hate baths!"

Patrick laughed and added, "I am sorry that I woke you last night."

"I fell back to sleep. I like to know you're home."

"Soon you will not be left alone," Patrick answered thinking again of Shelagh living with them and all that entailed.

"How many days til the wedding?"

"Six!" Patrick said and thought they can't come soon enough, I am not sure I can endure many more cold showers and nights alone.

 **This came about from a discussion I was having with my-little-yellowbird regarding my AU story** _ **Unexpected**_ **. I began thinking that my leading man may need a cold shower. (Spoiler?...I expect not)...Which led me to thinking about a time Patrick probably did as well. I added the conversation with Tim at the end, because I just love him. I was tempted to name this Cold Shower, but I hope I expressed more than that.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you like turnadette, read** _ **Unexpected**_ **. You will fall in love again.**


	28. The Row

Patrick had been out all night. When he arrived home he was exhausted. General Practice is a young man's game and he wasn't feeling much like a young man that morning.

Shelagh greeted him at the door, "Patrick, I was worried you'd never get home."

"All that bloody snow made it impossible to get anywhere. I'm lucky I didn't get stuck in a drift," he exclaimed shaking off his overcoat.

"Here," she said handing him Teddy, "I'll make you a nice breakfast then off to bed."

Patrick squeezed his infant son and offered a thought of thankfulness, a thought certainly not a prayer. He sat down as Angela was buzzing around like a busy bee.

"Angela go see what Mummy's doing," Patrick suggested looked for some quiet. Feeling a bit guilty at sending her away, but fatigue had overwhelmed him.

A few moments later, he heard, "OH NO Angela! Patrick!"

Quickly he jumped up and went towards Shelagh's voice in the hall. There was Shelagh holding a pouting Angela's hand and looking down at him open bag.

"I told you to put it up high! She could have gotten into anything, Patrick," Shelagh raised her voice quite angrily. Shelagh rarely raised her voice and even then it was not a holler, but Patrick knew to not argue back. He'd always lose.

"Shelagh, I'm sorry. I'm so tired and I had to take off my boots and coat. Then I had Teddy. I forgot. I know how dangerous it is. I really am sorry," he pleaded with a mea culpa meant to keep peace.

"Put it away now. Then come eat your breakfast," she scolded him, taking the baby from him and added, "Come along Angela, you know not to touch Daddy's bag."

Patrick hated when he made Shelagh cross. He had learned she often expressed anger when she was feeling afraid.

Tim came down and ask, "Are you having a row, your voices woke me?"

"Mum was upset because I left my bag out. It frightened her."

"Dad, you're the one who always tells me not to leave my things about," Tim said.

"Tim, I made a mistake. I was out all night," Patrick defended himself.

Patrick quietly sat and ate his breakfast. His night had not gone well and he was not ready to speak of it. Then his inattentiveness put Angela at risk and rightfully angered Shelagh. Patrick had learned how to handle his wife's anger. It was rare, but the wrong approach left them both feeling regretful.

Patrick remembered one of their first rows. It occurred when they had barely been married four months. They should have been blissful newlyweds, but instead had already suffered the blow of Shelagh's inability to conceive and the aftermath of Timothy's polio. What Patrick remembered most was his feeling of dread, not for marrying Shelagh...never, but for the way things had transpired. He felt as though by marrying her, he had changed her from an extremely efficient and competent professional to a housewife. He had desperately wanted her as his wife, but never gave a thought to what making her a housewife would mean. He knew that she took on her new position with great pride, but that it also left her longing for more. At the time her work was limited to helping out at clinic two afternoons a week and part time at the surgery. That was not enough to fulfill his wife and keep her content. She was happy enough when they anticipated that a baby would be imminent, but when the devastating news came she become less and less content in her role.

As a result she put all her energy into keeping Timothy, who was still gaining strength and using calipers to walk, safe. She also relied on Timothy to help her occupy her time during the long hours while Patrick was working. So the day he came back from Nonnatus House without Timothy, Shelagh was feeling both worried and lost. When she spoke angrily at Patrick for leaving Timothy to play in the streets, he did not respond calmly as he had since learned to when his wife was angry.

It was his own guilt which caused him to turn angry as well when she blamed both of them for leaving Tim alone the day he was taken ill. He even dared to wagged his finger like she was a child. At the time, both had been secretly burdening blame on themselves for Timothy's polio. He was a doctor and missed every symptom in his own son, because he was too busy thinking about getting married. Shelagh felt responsible because she had been minding him and failed to recognize the signs as well. Patrick thought how hard it was to recognize that couple that they once had been.

Patrick had just settled into bed, when Shelagh came in. She climbed on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Patrick, I'm sorry."

"I know love. You were right to be upset."

"I haven't even asked about your night," she said as she lay down beside him settling her head on his shoulder.

"Awful," he said.

"Tell me dear," Shelagh said, they both knew that he needed to share or his burdens would weigh him down.

"It was worse than the Carter delivery and not just because you were not there," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "a long slow twin delivery including external version. You taught Nurse Franklin well, but none of our training helped when the first twin was stillborn clearly undernourished in utero."

"Oh dear, Twin-twin transfusion syndrome," Shelagh said.

"Yes, it would appear so," he sighed.

"That poor mother."

"Yes," Patrick said as he turned towards Shelagh and buried himself in her embrace and let sleep overtake him. She must have managed to free herself, because when he woke a few hours later, he was alone. Listening he heard the voices of his family, filling the rooms below and his heart.


	29. Worry

Spring had sprung and the memories of the harsh winter faded with each sunny day sandwiched between rainy days. Shelagh was enjoying her new garden almost as much as Angela. Teddy was growing and Shelagh marveled at just how happy he was. Rarely did he have a crying jag even when he surprised them all be popping out two little teeth just shy of five months. Shelagh suspected that with such a busy household, he was too enthralled to be fussy.

The only worry Shelagh had was for Timothy. She knew he was feeling the pressure of his upcoming O levels. She may not have given birth to two of her children, but she felt their joy, pain and stress like any mother. She knew Timothy was a good student and would do fine. She was concerned with the pressure he put on himself.

He seemed to spend more and more time in his room. She missed him when they gathered in the evening. She knew Angela missed him. Tim needed to only look at Teddy and the baby would give a drooly grin showing his little razor sharp teeth.

Timothy did take a break from his revising a bit on weekend evenings. With the weather better, he was out with friends...Doing what? Shelagh wasn't sure.

She spoke to Patrick about it, but he was more amused than concerned. When Shelagh pressed him he said, "Shelagh, you shouldn't worry so. Timothy knows right from wrong. That group he runs with is not running around stealing or damaging property."

"Of course not Patrick, but there are other things they could be up to," she added, "They could be smoking or drinking."

"You know as well as I do Tim will never smoke. As for drinking, the only risk there is that he gets little sick. He's had beer be…" Patrick abruptly stopped.

"What did you just say?" Shelagh asked a bit sharply.

"We had a drink together last summer…"

"Patrick Turner!"

"Shelagh, it was while you were in St. Cuthbert's and Tim was upset that I wouldn't talk to him. He had some crazy notion that men only talk to each other in the pub. It was the first night he visited you. So I stopped at the off license on my way home and bought two bottles of ale. It was a father and son thing. Please don't be terribly angry with me," he pleaded.

"I'm not angry...just a bit surprised. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were too busy worrying...It didn't seem like the right time," he answered.

"What about girls? Do you think he is meeting up with someone?"

"Possibly. Remember the bassoon!" Patrick laughed.

"How could I forget! Should we worry about a girl?"

"Shelagh, 'we' shouldn't worry, because worrying seems to be your hobby. Also because we have taught Timothy to be respectful of the fairer sex."

"What about hormones?"

"Darling the only hormones I'm concerned about are yours and mine," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. It was Saturday night…

Patrick was waiting up for Timothy when he came home.

"Son, mum is concerned about what you're up to out there. Tell me something so she won't worry."

"Dad, we're just hanging out down by the football pitch."

"Is 'we' boys and girls?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad I taught you to be respectable and that you know the consequences of those who aren't," and under his breath he added to get his point across, "Angela."

"Dad! I know!"

Shelagh came down and said, "Oh good Tim, you're home."

Patrick watched as she went to hug him and he was sure smell him.

"Mum, I've only been gone a few hours, not a week!" Tim complained as he uncomfortably allowed her embrace.

Later Patrick asked, "So did you smell anything?"

"No beer...maybe perfume, but I couldn't be sure."

Tim continued his revision and his weekend outings and Shelagh continued to worry. Patrick took it all in stride until the day he couldn't any longer.

It was a rainy Saturday evening and so Timothy was at home upstairs. The rest of the family was gathered downstairs. Patrick was reading the latest edition of _The Lancet_ while Angela played. Patrick would stop and mention interesting items to Shelagh who was feeding Teddy. They were enjoying their exchange, when the doorbell rang.

Jumping up, Patrick ran to the door.

"Nurse Crane come in, it's wet out there."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Turner, but you're needed for an emergency. We rang you, but there must be something wrong with your line," she explained.

Quickly putting on his coat and grabbing his bag, he said, "Shelagh check the phone line." and he was gone.

Shelagh needed only to lift the receiver to know that their telephone was in perfect working order. Apparently Timothy was not in his room with his books, but rather on the extension in hers and Patrick's room.

Taking the well feed baby she quietly went upstairs. She walked into her room to find him sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with the receiver in his hand.

Quickly he said, "I got to go." and hung up.

"Timothy! Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused? There was an emergency and your father couldn't be reached because you were tying up the line!"

"Sorry. I didn't think."

"Well I certainly won't argue with that point. I can't keep this from your father. Now if you have so much free time go play with Angela. She misses you," Shelagh said quite crossly.

Patrick came back and asked if the telephone line was sorted out.

"Yes, it was in perfect working order. Apparently someone had been on it all evening!"

Patrick's face changed to one of anger, Shelagh hoped he didn't wake the little ones when he hollered, "Timothy!"

As spring wore on into summer, Shelagh continued to worry, because that's what mums do. One thing she needn't worry about was their telephone line being tied up. Tim had learned his lesson.


	30. Heatwave

The heat was unbearable. Who would have thought that horrid winter would have been followed by such a warm summer. Now they were in the midst of a heatwave.

"Blasted it's hot!" Patrick exclaimed.

Teddy responded to his father by crying. He had been fussy and Shelagh was at her wits end. The poor baby had heat rash and even a cool bath had not helped to sooth him. He was only dressed in a nappy and that he obviously needed.

"I'm not sure he'll ever sleep. When I feed him, our skin just sticks together," she complained.

"Give him here," he said taking his son, he paced around their bedroom. He was wearing only his boxers and vest. It was just too warm for clothes.

When he headed towards the door, Shelagh said, "Patrick where are you going?"

"Downstairs. It must be a bit cooler. All the heat is trapped up here."

Shelagh laughed, "You can't go down dressed that way. Have you forgotten we have another person living under our roof?"

"Tim, won't care. We used to be bachelors."

"Not Tim! The au pair," she giggled.

"Oh right," he said quite forlorn that his plan to cool off wasn't going to work.

"Put on your pyjama trousers and we can see if it's cooler in the garden."

"You won't let me go downstairs like this, but you want me to go in the garden in pyjamas?" he questioned her logic.

"The garden is private."

Patrick cocked an eyebrow and said, "How private?"

"Not that private!" Shelagh pretended to scold him for the idea.

Shelagh followed him into the garden wearing her cool bri-nylon nightdress that he loved. In the dark garden with only the light by the door to illuminate, he was reminded of the candle light in South Africa.

"Why did it not seem this hot when you wore that in South Africa," he asked.

"It was."

"I remember something else that was hotter!" he whispered into Teddy's ear, who had stopped fussing since they went outside.

"Patrick!"

"Well I believe it directly impacts his...existence," he teased.

Shelagh gave into him and laughed. Sometimes there was no use trying to be mature when he was talking this way.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked coming down the garden path to where they were sitting.

"You're father thinks it was cooler in Africa than here," Shelagh answered, and continued, "Can't sleep?"

"No," Tim answered, "I'd like to sleep out here."

"Maybe we can borrow the tents," Patrick suggested.

"What so they can fall down!" Shelagh responded.

"That was because the ground was saturated from the rain. The spike couldn't hold it," Patrick explained.

"Rain! I wish it would rain right now," Tim said.

As if on cue, in the distance there was a flash and after some delay a rumble.

"Seems like you'll get your wish. We best go in and try to sleep before the thunder wakes Angela," Shelagh said.

Later in bed with Teddy asleep in his cot, Patrick reached for Shelagh. She kissed his cheek and said, "Sorry dear, but you need to stay on your side of the bed. It's too hot for any contact."

Patrick hissed, "Blasted heat!"


	31. Lyme Regis

**This is a little story written by someone who loves summer and the beach. I have never been to Lyme Regis.**

Patrick remembered the day that Shelagh paused at the door to his office in the surgery and confessed that she wished for a holiday in Lyme Regis. So much time had passed and they had managed one disastrous camping trip, a follow up weekend, and a mission trip to South Africa.

Last summer was spent with bedrest and worry, so as the cold winter continued, Patrick decided that he would make sure his darling Shelagh's wish came true. In the cold of winter he made arrangements for when summer's warmth arrived after school let out. He wanted to surprise her as much as she surprised him with the camping trip.

Patrick was no fool, he had been a husband to two wives and he knew it couldn't be a last minute surprise. With a teenager, a toddler and an infant, no matter how wonderful the vacation it would require shopping and packing which would fall to Shelagh. Even if he had the time to take on such tasks he would bumble them. Shelagh was the organized one in their union.

Still he held on to his secret until summer arrived in late June, giving Shelagh a month to plan and prepare. The thought of a warm holiday to come got him through his bone chilling winter house calls. He would be lying if the thought of Shelagh in her swimming costume that she wore on the beach in South Africa didn't hurt either.

When he surprised Shelagh with the news, she couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Patrick because making Shelagh happy was what he loved to do most. She went full speed ahead in planning and although Angela was too little to really understand, Tim was certainly excited as well.

Finally without any great issue their journey was over. They and the heavily packed the MG had arrived at their hotel. The day was warm even though the sun had trouble peeking out all the way. They all changed and walked to the beach with beach paraphernalia that was either borrowed or bought.

Patrick who hadn't wore short trousers since the camping trip was even wearing swimming trunks and his sunglasses. He carried a large striped umbrella to provide shade. Angela was in awe when she saw the beach and the water. She had been told that she must stay with mummy or daddy or Tim and never go into the water alone.

After putting out a blanket and setting up the umbrella, Shelagh was able to put Teddy down. Unfortunately they just didn't have room to bring the pram. As she sat on the blanket with the baby, Shelagh watched the others walk to the water's edge to put their toes in the water. She took in the sights and sounds around her. Different than the almost deserted beach in South Africa this beach was full of families and happy children. She heard shouts of joy and laughter with the occasional cry of a baby or tired child.

Patrick came back with a big smile and fell down on the blanket beside her. "That water is cold, but Angela doesn't seem to notice. She laughs as it laps at her toes."

"Thank you Patrick. This is wonderful," she smiled and Patrick was so pleased.

They spent lazy days by the seaside being a family. The children dug in the sand and built castles for princess Angela. Patrick read and often just held Shelagh's hand under the umbrella. The togetherness was wonderful. One day, Patrick got adventurous and decided to bury Tim in the sand. Then Angela wanted her turn and Tim managed to sculpt the sand around her to look like a mermaid's tail, just like the one on the carousel that delighted her so.

Patrick and Shelagh sat on the blanket watching Tim and Angela wading in the water. Teddy who had not been phased by the change of venue was chewing a crust of bread as he seemed to be teething.

Patrick laughed, "Looks like he's talking to one."

She scolded, but she truly didn't mean it, "Patrick!"

They had been watching Tim watch the girls all week. It appeared as if one was interested in him or perhaps Angela. Suddenly they noticed Tim leave Angela holding hands with the girl and rush back to them.

"I think Teddy should feel the water," he said as he grabbed his brother and headed back to the water.

"Smart boy! He must know girls can't resist a baby. Angela must not have been enough to close the deal."

"What deal is that Patrick?"

"We shall see."

They watched as he passed Teddy into the girl's arms. Even from a distance they could tell she was thrilled. A few minutes later Tim brought both Angela and Teddy back to the blanket.

"I'm going for a walk," he said and ran off.

They watched him walk off with the girl and Patrick said, "That's my boy!"

"Oh Patrick!" Shelagh laughed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Now this Patrick thought, was truly the best holiday ever.


	32. Snow

**Set during winter of 1963. The idea came from every romantic Christmas movie always seems to have a snowball fight.**

Patrick looked outside and sighed more snow had fallen overnight. Although flakes were still falling, they were light and fluffy. Hopefully this was not a lull, but an end to this current bout of snow. More than once, he wished they were still in the flat for what has turned into a very cold and snowy winter. Patrick felt as if he was constantly shoveling out the drive. Others could take their time digging out their cars seeing as it was still the Christmas holidays, but Patrick did not have the liberty to not go to work. When he was needed, he had to go no matter the weather.

Reluctantly he called upon Tim to help him once again. He ignored the grumbles thinking he had plenty of his own inside his head. They worked in silence. Luckily the physical exertion kept their body temperature up in the cold. Patrick really wanted to feel something other than frustration over the snow and when he threw a shovelful of heavy wet snow he noticed a chunk of snow that looked… well it looked almost round. Bending down he picked it up and formed it into a ball. Debating momentarily if he was willing to face the consequence of attacking a far greater cricket player than him, he decided he did and let it go…

Shelagh had put a sleeping Ted down and had bundled Angela to get some fresh air on the front porch whilst the 'men' dug out. She watched as Patrick picked up the snow and saw the mischievous look come over his face. She smiled and quickly peeked at the baby who was swaddled and safe. Then she put in her own coat, hat, gloves and boots. Growing up in Aberdeenshire where snow was plentiful every winter, she was quite accomplished in the art of snowball fights. She often participated with the boys in the school yard whilst the other girls ran off screaming. Her secret weapon was the element of surprise. She went down the steps without being noticed crouching she quickly made a number of professional snowballs and attacked when Patrick wasn't looking… one, two, three… in rapid succession.

He turned toward her shocked and threw one back and she ducked. When Timothy laughed she aimed and hit him on the shoulder wiping the smile of his face. Breathless and laughing the battle continued for a few minutes. Patrick was again focused on Tim whilst Shelagh moved in and hit him at closer range. "Blasted! I'll get you woman!" he hollered.

Before she knew what was happening, she was on the ground. Patrick rolled so she was on top of him and Angela who was no longer on the porch was laughing and jumped on her back. Both were panting and laughing, without warning Patrick captured her mouth in the type of kiss that was saved for private… certainly not on the drive and not in front of the children.

Timothy wasn't laughing and said with disgust, "Will you stop. My own parents embarrassing me. We don't need anymore babies. Thank you!"

Both Patrick and Shelagh laughed as they stood up. Shelagh said, "Come on finish up and when you're done I'll have a nice cuppa waiting for you. Oh by the way, I won!" "You'll pay for this woman!" Patrick laughed as she ran into the house. Shelagh smiled, thinking of the ways she might just pay for it.


	33. Shopping trip

Patrick came home in a rather foul mood. Shelagh wondered what could have gone wrong. It wasn't as if he was out to a call after all he'd been shopping with Angela. Before he left he had assured her that he could manage just fine.

"You know it was questionable as to what Tim was fed before we married, but I always managed to dress him in proper fitting clothing," Patrick said.

"Oh, I always thought Granny Parker had a hand in that," Shelagh admitted.

"No, unlike what our teenage son would have you believe, I am not completely useless. You've compiled a detailed list and Angela and I might just do some Christmas shopping for a certain very special mummy," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you dear and have fun darling,"she said as they button their coats and added hats and scarves.

"I promised her a treat if she behaved," he winked.

Shelagh smiled as her husband and only daughter set out for Oxford Street. She would stay home with her newborn son and perhaps manage a little rest.

They returned with packages and Angela was as happy as could be chatting up a storm. Whatever Patrick was upset about it didn't bother Angela.

Shelagh found him in their bedroom brooding. Patrick what's wrong… she's only a little girl… did she break something?"

"What? No…" he paused and said, "It happened three times."

"What happened?" Shelagh asked concerned.

"First a shop clerk, then a customer and last the waitress when she had her _treat_."

"Ah yes, I noticed her _treat_ down the front of her dress. Darling you can tell me anything. What happened?" she asked again gently.

He sighed and said, "Their words were all different, but they each referred to her as my granddaughter!"

"Oh dear," Shelagh said trying to hold back a smirk. "Patrick, it's bound to happen."

"It'll be worse by the time I'm taking Teddy on outings."

"I just laugh at situations like this," Shelagh admitted.

"Have you heard others?"

"I never told you, but once when Tim was in hospital, you took me to dinner. You left the table and the waiter asked, "If _my father_ would be having more tea."

"Shelagh this isn't funny," he said quite upset.

"Our family is perfect the way it is and anyone who thinks it should be different doesn't bother me. Besides I know you're not my father," she said as she kissed him long and deep reminding him of just that.

Patrick's mood quickly improved.

 **This was written after a post on tumblr about a father and daughter being confused for as husband and wife. To my friend who inspired this xx.**


	34. Christmas 1963

_**Christmas Day, 1963**_

Shelagh woke to the sound of whispers and giggles. Stretching out, she realized the other side of the bed was cold and empty. She forced her brain to wake and she remembered the phone and the kiss, but nothing more… _Did he tell her why or where he'd been called out?_ Putting on her glasses, she saw the children outside the bedroom door. Timothy was trying to keep the little ones corralled and quiet.

"Come on then," she said, "Happy Christmas!"

"Mum, I've given you your first present. I changed his nappy for you," Tim said looking put out.

"Thank you dearest. Are you all dry now Teddy darling?" she said the later in a sing song voice as she nuzzled the thirteen month old's chubby cheeks. Teddy giggled.

"When will Dad be back," Tim asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," she said puzzled trying to remember when Patrick left.

"But Mummy, It's Christmas!" Angela said quite dramatic and excitedly added, "We need to see if Father Christmas has come."

"I think I much prefer Dad pretending to sleep whilst we beg him to get up much better than him not being home," Tim said quite decidedly.

"I'll ring Nonnatus House. Perhaps I can find out when we can expect him home," Shelagh said. She dialed the familiar number Poplar 459 and waited as the phone rang.

"Nonnatus House, Sister Julienne speaking."

"Happy Christmas Sister! It's Shelagh."

"Oh Shelagh! Happy Christmas!"

"Sister, the children were wondering if you have any information on when Patrick might be home," Shelagh explained.

"Oh Shelagh, none of us here called on Doctor Turner. It was a rather quiet night," she said.

"Oh… Well thank you Sister."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. We'll see you later for Christmas luncheon though."

"Of course, Sister. Thank you." Shelagh said and put the phone back on the cradle. Looking at Tim, she said, "He's not with a midwife."

"Mummy can we go down to see if he came?" Angela asked.

"Angela darling, I'd hate for Daddy to miss our Christmas morning," she said unsure of what to do, she said, "Let's stay in bed together for a bit." She smiled at Tim as he rolled his eyes.

Patrick Turner had been woken by the telephone just after five on Christmas morning. The caller told him there was a sick baby on a barge. He kissed Shelagh and said, "Sick baby. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He arrived to find a ten month boy struggling to breath with the distinctive sound of pertussis. His first thought was he's just a bit younger than his own son and his second was that there's a vaccine to prevent this disease. He used the same suction that he used on newborns to clear his airway.

Looking around there was a family of five living together on the tiny barge. One of the other children was coughing as well. It took some convincing that the baby needed hospital. The other child would need penicillin and the whole lot from all the barges would need jabs if he was going to prevent an outbreak of pertussis from London to Birmingham.

He keep the baby breathing until the ambulance came. Sighing he realized it was well after six. He imagined his children were missing him. Still instead of ringing home, he rang Nonnatus House to request a nurse to bring the vaccines and to help him administer them.

Sister Julienne said, "Of course Doctor. I'll send more than one. Shelagh and the children were wondering when you'd be home. We'll do everything we can to speed your return to your family.

"Thank you, Sister. Could you please let her know I've been delayed. Tell her to go on without me," he said.

It wasn't fair to make the children wait. Still he and Shelagh had spent a bit of time setting up Angela's dollhouse, so it would be just right. He was looking forward to seeing her excited face. Then there was the hobby horse he picked out for Teddy. Shelagh said, he was too little. He'd only just started walking, but Patrick insisted. Timothy had had one like it when he was small. He reminded her that he's be running soon enough. Well at least Teddy may be too young to respond to that gift, but he'd be sure to like the boxes and bows.

The telephone rang and Shelagh lurched for it. She listened as Sister explained why Patrick was delayed. She wished she could go and help him.

"I've sent Nurses Crane and Dyer as well as Sister Winifred. We'll get him home to Christmas morning with the children as fast possible," Sister assured her.

Shelagh looked at the children and said, "Daddy's going to be out longer. We need to go downstairs. Teddy is hungry and he doesn't understand," Shelagh said and looked at Teddy who was fussing.

Tim said, "Ange, what if we wait for Dad before we unwrap our gifts. Can you wait like a big girl?"

Shelagh watched as Angela thought about it and started to frown. Quickly she said, "Angela darling, Father Christmas often leaves something under the tree that is not wrapped. We can go see."

She gave a smile of relief to Tim when that seemed to satisfy her daughter of four years. She watched as Angela bright eyes ran to the tree and said, "Oooh Mummy look. Timophy look! A house!"

Shelagh replied, "Oh darling, it's wonderful." In her mind she thought poor Patrick is missing this lovely moment. "Let's make a nice breakfast," she said carrying Teddy and placing him in the highchair.

Patrick was tired, but they had given vaccinations to all the bargee children. They may have disagreed, but he thought it was a wonderful Christmas gift for each of them. When he finally arrived home, he heard Angela before he saw her. She was calling, "Daddy! A house! Father Christmas! Chimney! A house."

She ran to him and he scooped her up. She smelled of soap and bacon and little girl. He hugged her tight as she clung to him tight. She looked into his face and said, "I love my house!"

Patrick smiled and looked over at Shelagh who also had a huge smile. He reached out to her as he put Angela down. Shelagh took her daughter's place in his arms. He kissed her, not on her cheek, but a mushy kiss that's normal reserved for private.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"Happy Christmas, my love," he said in return.

"We haven't unwrapped any gifts. Tim suggested we wait."

"He did," Patrick said and looking over Shelagh to Tim who was standing in the doorway holding Teddy, he added, "Thank you son."

Tim smiled and Shelagh said, "Come eat. You must be hungry."

Angela zipped by on the hobby horse meant for Teddy. Shelagh started to say something and Patrick held up his hand and said with a big smile, "They'll both enjoy it."

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **From lovetheturners**_


	35. Pleasing Home and

**Based on the Series 7 Trailer**

Patrick had gone to the station to retrieve the au pair and Shelagh took one last look to ensure that the guest room and the house appeared ready.

Patrick had been apprehensive when she told him that they needed an au pair, but Shelagh knew that Patrick couldn't make do at the surgery without her. He also knew that she had a need to be in control, which lately, he suspected, she felt as if she may be failing on all fronts.

When they told Tim about their decision, he showed an excitement that had the potential to set up a situation better suited for a pocketbook novel. Patrick said, "We can't tempt the poor boy in his own home."

So it was decided to request a more mature candidate from the agency. Now Timothy wasn't too keen on having a stranger living in their house.

"She shan't be watching me and telling me what I can and can't do," he informed his parents quite crossly. Tim's response was just enough for Shelagh to question if she had made the right decision.

Now as they waited for the car to arrive, Tim was certainly looking uncomfortable. Shelagh was trying to reassure him and said, "Tim, she's meant to help with the little ones. Your life won't change." Although she wasn't certain of that just now.

Patrick arrived with the woman who looked not like her photograph as they'd expected _Nurse Matilda_ not _Mary Poppins._

She greeted Shelagh, "Your home is very pleasing and so is your husband."

Shelagh was quite shocked and could only manage an "oh."

Patrick took the compliment to heart and Timothy, well, he was nervously stunned. However his reaction didn't miss the irony as they had purposely avoided a younger woman for this very reason.

Later that night alone in their room, Shelagh said to Patrick, "You best not encourage that woman. You seemed to enjoy her… her compliment. What did you say on the ride from the station?"

"I was just being kind. I've heard it is one of my good traits. Truthfully, I was speaking with pride of the children and you and the work we do…"

"Well mind your Ps and Qs Patrick Turner."

"Shelagh, I spend half my days feeling tired and too old for you. The last thing I've ever expected is to attract attention."

"Dear, you attracted my attention," Shelagh said quite playfully.

"Yes and now that I have it, it is all I'll ever need, my love," Patrick said as he moved in for a kiss.

Patrick Turner thought this could be quite wonderful as he'd need to reassure his wife… nightly that he only had eyes for her. Because, after all he wasn't that old.


	36. A Special Day

Shelagh woke with a start. Today was a special day and because of that, she had a lot to do. She slid out of bed trying not to disturb Patrick. He had been on a call and returned rather late. She had been sleeping restlessly before his return. Still she barely remembered him kissing her cheek before she drifted into sound sleep.

She hoped that she could get breakfast started before the the little ones started to wake. She knew that Angela would be very excited. They'd been talking about this day and planning for it all week. If only it had fallen on Sunday, but today was Friday, because little Teddy had been born on Thursday. So instead of spending this special day together, Teddy would be at nursery. Unfortunately there was surgery and rounds and school.

Both Tim and Angela had their own ideas as to how their brother's birthday should be celebrated. Tim thought a dinner of steak and chips was in order. Shelagh had to remind him that Teddy couldn't yet safely chew steak, so there was no point in a birthday dinner that the birthday boy couldn't eat. Angela was really only concerned with the cake that might be served. She couldn't understand after having her friends at her party why Teddy wouldn't be having any friends at his.

"Dearest, Teddy is still a baby and we will be celebrating with just the family. We will have dinner together and give Teddy his present." Shelagh had informed her.

"... and cake!" she added.

"Yes, mummy will make a cake for Teddy's birthday."

So now Shelagh was faced with a full day of work only to come home to prepare a nice family dinner and a cake. She hoped to come home while Patrick was on his rounds to start on the cake, if the Maternity Home was quiet. She was planning out how long it would take to prepare the cottage pie. Angela had wanted toad in a hole, which would have been easier, but Teddy wasn't keen on the bangers. So cottage pie was decided on by a consensus of both her vocal and opinionated children.

Laying the table for breakfast, she could hear Teddy stirring. He always woke happy and babbled for awhile, but she didn't like him to wake the others. He seemed to have a bit of his mum in him because he was an early riser. Tim could sleep for hours if they let him, but there was no reason to sleep any perfectly good day away unless one was ill.

Shelagh went up the stairs and found Teddy standing in his cot. He had grown so big in the past year. Just thinking of it, Shelagh ran her hand across her abdomen, remembering how he had once grew inside of her. The change in him was remarkable. She scoffed at herself for being foolish, after all this was not anything that she didn't already know. Angela had changed much the same as did every other baby that was pushed in a pram around Poplar, anywhere really. Yet somehow the memory of carrying this child and giving birth to him changed her reaction to things.

When he saw her, he smiled his toothy grin and began calling, "mummummummummum…"

It was more of a sound than a word as his lips vibrated. She picked him up and suspected more teeth were on the way, because his fingers were wet from being gnawed on and he was drooling from his mouth. He was a sweet baby with a good disposition, but he was messy and often soggy. His nappy was certainly soggy after the night and she set about changing him. This was another task that had gotten harder, because he was not typically content to lie still and often twisted and turned his body. When Angela was about, she would be called upon to distract Teddy, so that he would lie still.

Once fresh and clean, she carried him downstairs and set him on the floor in the sitting room in front of some toys. She didn't expect him to stay put, but she could keep and eye on him as she went about her work in the kitchen. Within an instance he was at her feet, as he could crawl faster that most children run. She sighed and gave him a Tupperware bowl and wooden spoon to amuse himself with. She had found that much like with Angela it was never the actual toys that entertained him.

The rest of the family began to rouse and first Tim came into the kitchen looking unamused to be awake. Shelagh had learned that cheerful greetings annoyed the teenager in the morning so she avoided one. Angela followed behind bursting with excitement over her little brother's first birthday. Tim groaned at the happy screeches of his sister.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! Happy Birthday!" Angela said in a loud high pitched voice.

"Angela come sit and eat some breakfast," Shelagh said as she lifted Teddy and settled him into the high chair. She gave her son some toast to eat as she served the others.

Patrick came into the kitchen looking tired. Angela saw him first and announced, "Daddy, it's Teddy's birthday!"

"Is it?" he asked surprised, giving Shelagh a wink.

Shelagh approached him giving him a kiss on his cheek as she said, "Good morning dear."

"I'm sorry that I woke you last night."

"You didn't. You know I never sleep well until you're home," Shelagh assured him.

"Urgh!" Tim exclaimed.

"Timothy, it is just a matter of caring. I don't sleep at all until you are home, because I want to know that you are safe. It is the same with your father."

"You just want to make sure that I make curfew," he said,

"Tim, that's my job," Patrick said in his _watch it_ voice. Looking at his wife, he said, "I have a little something for your breakfast."

"Oh?" she asked eyeing the amused look on his face.

"Here you go, love." Patrick handed Shelagh a small paper bag.

"It's Teddy's birthday, not mine, Patrick," she said nervous, not knowing what he was up to.

"I know," he said, as his smile turned to laughter.

Shelagh took a little peek inside the bag and exclaimed, "Patrick!"

He said, "Just a memory from your breakfast last year."

"Mum, what is it?" Tim asked suddenly interested in his parents.

Shelagh pulled the contents out of the bag and Angela exclaimed, "Pink wafers!"

 **This is a companion story to Chapter 114 of the Unexpected series. From 2008 to 1963, I wanted to write something to tie into the original Turner family. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	37. Seven Christmases

**This chapter may not belong here because it includes a bit before they were a family.**

 **Christmas Night, 1957**

Babies come every day of the year including Christmas. Sister Bernadette was called out to assist Nurse Miller with Mrs. Lanny. Her baby was not behaving himself. Sister Bernadette was leaning her bike against the tenement building when the green MG approached and parked haphazardly in front.

Doctor jumped out with his bag and greeted, "Happy Christmas sister… shall we go see about a Christmas baby?"

It was shy of ten o'clock, so the bairn would need to be born soon to share his birthday with the saviour. Sister hadn't seen Dr. Turner since the nativity play and wanted to asked if Timothy had had a nice Christmas. She knew that doctor was worried that the holiday would undo things for his lad.

Patrick stood back and allowed Sister to confirm that the baby was indeed a transverse lie. She set to work on the external version. He experienced an awe every time she was called in to perform the procedure. Her tiny stature didn't seem strong enough as her face tensed with concentration and exertion. The intensity in her face relaxed into a smile as she succeeded in turning the foetus.

"Well done, sister," he said and he began to give instructions to the midwives to prepare for a forcep delivery.

Sister glanced at her watch and smiled to think that it was likely he would be a Christmas baby. Mrs. Lanny really was quite brave. Sister was awed by the courage their mothers showed. She had chosen a path that required faith not courage and couldn't imagine ever requiring such bodily courage herself.

Shortly after the birth of a healthy girl called Holly, Sister left Nurse Miller to get mother and baby settled. Doctor followed her out and once in the cold night air, she asked, "How was Timothy's Christmas?"

He replied without emotion, "Fine. You were right, he is rather resilient."

Sister nodded as she turned to secure her bag on her bike. She heard the doctor wish her goodnight, but she didn't respond. She was deep in thought wondering how resilient the doctor was. She worried that the son was thriving better than the father.

When she returned to Nonnatus House, she remember both in her prayers.

 **Christmas Eve, 1958**

Shelagh watched as the nurse lifted a weak Timothy into his bed. She turned to Patrick who was studying his son's breathing, finally on his own. Shelagh was so relieved that the worst appeared to be over — not that there wouldn't be challenges ahead. It was too soon to know if he would walk again, but that was not an immediate concern since only a few hours ago they feared he may die.

Patrick's face was ashen. She could only imagine how tired he felt as he had sat vigil by his son for over twenty-four hours. As Timothy dozed off, she whispered, "You need to go get some sleep. You're exhausted."

Patrick sighed, he hated to leave Timothy, but he knew that Shelagh was right. He'd be no use to his son if he didn't take care of himself. Thankfully he had Shelagh to ensure that he did. Sighing again, he allowed himself to remember the one thing that he had forced into the farthest corner of his mind. Shelagh should be his wife, instead he would be forced to climb into a cold bed in his empty flat.

They drove to Shelagh's lodging in silence, After pulling to the kerb, Patrick asked, "Will you be allowed in, it's late…"

"I imagine that word has reached my landlady and she will understand… I wasn't supposed to be back..."

Her words hung in the air like a cloud of black smoke. Patrick reached for her hand moving his thumb back and forth on the back of her soft hand, he said, "I know. I'm sorry." His voice was full of raw emotion. "I'm so relieved that Tim is breathing, it wouldn't be fair to complain because our wedding didn't happen…"

"I feel that way too. I worried that it was a sign that perhaps…"

"No!" Patrick exclaimed quite loud in the quiet night. "We know that illness has its own agenda. We are meant to be married when... I can't say, but we deserve our happiness."

"Oh Patrick," Shelagh squeaked as tears clouded her eyes.

"Tim will gain strength and we'll set a new date. In the meanwhile, I'll continue to court you as I had before."

He opened his door and Shelagh sat as he walked around the car to open hers. He took her hand as he walked her to the door. She looked at him with concern. "Patrick promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I promise. Goodnight Shelagh," he said softly as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Shelagh sighed, because she too wished they were spending Christmas as husband and wife.

 **Christmas Night, 1959**

Shelagh was warm in bed as she watched Patrick place Angela back in her cot. When he climbed in next to her, he lifted the duvet and brought a rush of cold air. Whispering he said, "I think our daughter has had a very nice first Christmas."

They had shared Christmas dinner with their Nonnatus family. It was a lovely, festive day. Shelagh's mind wandered to just one year before. They didn't know if Tim would walk again as they both hid their disappointment about the wedding. She hardly remembered the shy woman who was nervous about becoming a wife. Now they were a family and had a daughter. Her heartbreak over her inability to conceive was erased by one tiny perfect face.

Patrick slipped his arm under her and she turned to rest her head on his shoulder. She wasn't certain she would ever stop marveling at how her life had changed. Feeling the warmth of her husband's body she slipped her hand over his heart. He placed his over hers and she felt him kiss her head.

"Happy Christmas, darling," he whispered.

Shelagh lifted her head and tilted her face toward his. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but she could feel his heart quicken. She moved until her lips met his. Patrick eagerly returned her kiss. When the kiss ended, he said, "You're quiet…"

"Sorry… I've been remembering last Christmas and how much has changed."

Patrick laughed, "I slept alone last Christmas…"

"Patrick! Tim was in hospital uncertain if he'd walk…"

"I know darling, but we were meant to be married and I had dreamed of holding you like this…"

"Just like this?"

"Well not exactly," Patrick replied as he rolled on his side so he was face to face with her. Putting his hand on her back pulling her closer. "Happy Christmas, darling."

Again Shelagh didn't respond because her lips were otherwise engaged. Patrick received another gift — Shelagh too.

 **Christmas Night, 1960**

The Turner family was walking home from their Christmas celebration at Nonnatus House. It had been a rather exciting day.

"I can't believe I have a famous wife… singing on the telly," Patrick teased.

"Oh Patrick!" Shelagh said as Patrick saw that pink creep into her cheeks. He often wondered which Shelagh he loved more shy Shelagh or bold Shelagh. Occasionally bold Shelagh became quite a bossy boots and it was then he prefered his shy girl.

"I remember the first time I heard your voice singing in the chapel…"

"Patrick!" Shelagh looked at Timothy feeling embarrassed.

"It was years age. Timothy was most likely about Angela's age. My autoclave was broken… as always and it was eerily quiet as I waited and then the singing started. You know I'm not religious, but I was drawn it... It was beautiful."

Shelagh had a full blush and changing the subject she said, "My mind keeps wandering to Iris Willens. I imagine they had a very happy Christmas."

Timothy had run ahead with Angela who should be exhausted and Shelagh continued in a quiet voice, "When I mentioned this to Sister Julienne she surprised me and said that she is still praying for us. I honestly think she should save her prayers for the needy…"

"Shelagh, you know better than I that there isn't a limitation on prayer."

"I know, but Patrick if it were even possible, then surely it would have happened by now." She whispered the word 'now'.

Patrick smiled at his shy girl again. "Shelagh, you know as well as I that medicine is an odd science. There are miracles every day. Although we can't prevent measles, we can prevent hyperemesis gravidarum with one little pill."

Patrick thought of bold Shelagh who encouraged him to look for that solution. She really was a force to behold as his partner at the surgery.

"Still the idea of Sister praying for _that_ is embarrassing."

"I disagree, Shelagh. I think it shows her acceptance of your choice." Patrick remembered when Shelagh was very uncomfortable with her decision to be his wife and she had separated herself from the sisters. Hoping to lighten the mood, he said, "I really think if Sister is praying we should do our part…"

"Oh Patrick!" She blushed, but Patrick knew that bold Shelagh would show herself before the night was over.

 **Christmas Night, 1961**

"Shelagh come to bed," Patrick said looking up from his book.

"My mind is racing with everything we'll need to do…"

"Until I locate a suitable locum we can't be certain we'll be making the journey. Last Summer the idea of a week in Lyme Regis seemed impossible and now you want me to leave the surgery for more than a month…"

"Perhaps the whole idea is crazy… Leaving the surgery and the children…"

"I can honestly say I never had any burning desire for missionary work, but I am intrigued to see how the primitive hospital runs."

"Your work here in Poplar is viewed by some as primitive…"

"The dwelling of our patients perhaps, but our surgery and maternity home are anything, but…"

"I've never flown in an airplane," Shelagh admitted.

"Nor have I. My trip to the continent was compliments of His Majesty's Navy. It certainly wasn't a holiday…"

"Patrick, Hope Clinic won't be like the war…"

"Darling, the thought never crossed my mind. I will miss the children though. Angela looked like her mummy in her nurse's costume."

"She did look adorable," Shelagh admitted.

Patrick laughed and said, "You are adorable too."

Shelagh laughed. It sounded as if she was fishing for a compliment, but that was unnecessary with Patrick for a husband. He was never stingy on compliments.

Shelagh slid in bed next to Patrick. Yawning she said, "I feel as though this trip could be life changing."

"Life changing or not, we won't know tonight. We should sleep," Patrick suggested. Shelagh cuddled against him and he whispered, "Or not."

 **Christmas, 1962**

"Patrick…" Shelagh whispered. She carried Teddy downstairs. He had woken for his two am and Shelagh was surprised to find the bed empty. "Are you waiting up for Father Christmas?"

Patrick laughed, but she could tell he was distracted. She noticed he was dressed.

"I must have slept through the telephone…"

"You were snoring. I wasn't out long, but it wasn't the house call I would have chose over Christmas."

"Oh?" Shelagh had settled in next to Patrick with Teddy at her breast. He was suckling, but she knew he would soon be asleep again as he was still so little.

Patrick caressed their son's head and Shelagh noticed slightly alarmed that his fingers failed to graze her and they typically would.

"It was a patient from Hammond's surgery. I was only there long enough to certify the death."

"Was he elderly?"

Patrick shook his head and said, "She was a young mother… cancer. I was sitting here thinking so many things… How Christmas would be doubly hard for her children… How her husband was inconsolable and I knew that feeling, but also how lucky we are…"

Again he reached out to the downy head of the sleeping infant.

Shelagh said, "We are, but you can still feel sad and miss her."

"I know and I love you because you understand. You know I don't have a sense of where she is, but I find comfort in the thought that she might be helping Tim and me. Perhaps she helped you choose me or perhaps she interceded to give us our little miracle…"

Shelagh smiled. "... Perhaps she brought Angela to us too."

"You don't think I'm crazy then?" Patrick asked.

"The last time you were crazy, you kissed a hand that you had no business kissing…"

"I didn't know what possessed me…"

Together they both said, "Marianne!"

The tension was broken. "Come on the children will be up early. I'll let you hold me," Shelagh said.

"Don't snore in my ear," Patrick teased.

"I don't snore!"

 **Christmas Eve, 1963**

"Mum! Mum! Come quick!" Tim hollered.

"Tim, whatever is the matter!" Shelagh ran out of the kitchen. She'd been deep into pastry for the minces.

She stopped short and gasped at the scene in front of her. Teddy was taking a few tentative steps back and forth between Tim and Angela. They were in front of the Christmas tree. Her vision blurred as tears erupted.

Quickly she went and kneeled down next to Angela and Tim set her baby off towards her. She caught him and kissed his neck. He giggled, but squirmed out of her arms. Clearly he wanted to practice his new skill. Mesmerized, her pastry was forgotten.

At the sound of the door, she whispered, "Shhh!"

Patrick appeared and took in the scene in front of him. In no time he was beside Tim and capturing his toddling son.

He said to the baby, "What a lovely Christmas treat! I just hope your old dad can get up off this floor."

With that Tim and Shelagh laughed and Angela copied them.

"This is a Happy Christmas!" Patrick concluded.

 **Happy Christmas to readers and lovers of Call the Midwife.**


End file.
